ONE MORE CHANCE
by Violet-Kira
Summary: Yunho berharap ada kesempatan kedua, Jaejoong ragu dengan kesempatan itu. Yunjae. End.
1. Chapter 1

One More Chance

* * *

Pair : Yunho/Jaejoong. Yunho/Ahra

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Rated : T

disclaimer : TVXQ/JYJ dan tokoh lainnya bukan milik author.

Warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk, dll.

_Italic : Flasback_

* * *

chapter 1

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumah bercat putih itu, senyum lembut menghiasi wajah rupawan namja berusia 22 tahun itu, ia memandang pekarangan luas rumah besar itu, bernostalgia sesaat menatap tempat di mana ia sempaat tumbuh besar, di sayangi, menyanyangi, jatuh cinta, dan kemudian terluka. Banyak hal yang terjadi di rumah ini. Tak bisa ia pungkiri masih ada rasa pahit jika ia mengingat beberapa bagian masalau dirinya yang pernah terjadi di rumah ini.

Tapi bukankah ia sudah tumbuh dewasa? Bukan lagi remaja yang mngejar-ngejar cinta dengan polos dan berbuat hal-hla bodoh yang egois. Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, ia piker sudah saatnya ia menghadapi kenyataan. Sepahit apapun itu.

Suara pintu terbuka membangunkannya dari lamunan. Di pandangnya wajah wanita tua itu, yang juga menatapnya sama kaget.

"Jaejoong-ah." Bisik wanita berambut pendek itu tak percaya.

"aku pulang jung-umma." Bisik Jaejoong melihat wanita itu dengan pandangan penuh rindu.

Dalam sekejap pemuda bertubuh langsing itu sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat wanita yang ia panggil Jung-umma itu. Di balasnya pelukan itu tak kalah erat, melepas semua kerinduan yang ia tahan selama ini, lima tahun, lima tahun lamanya ia tidak merasa pelukan hangat ini, ia heran bagaiman ia bertahan.

"ku kembali." Bisik wanita itu serak, "kau kembali jaaejoong-ah. Kau kembali." Bisik Ny. Jung berulangkali, belum rela melepas pelukannya pada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Remaja yang hatinya tak bisa ia lindungi dari rasa luka yang dulu.

"ne, aku kembali umma."

"jangan pergi lagi, Jaejoong-ah"

"aku tidak akan pergi." Jawab Jaejoong lirih. "mianhae meninggalkanmu selama ini, mianhae." Bisik Jaejoong ke puncak kepala yang telah beruban itu.

Ny. Jung menangis semakin keras mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, betapa ia sangat merindukan pemuda ini, anak laki-laki yang ia besarkan setengah hidupnya, ia limpahkan kasih sayangnya, dan juga ia lepas pergi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dengan nyaman di sofa berwarna coklat itu, sementar Ny. Jung duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangan kurus Jaejoong dengan erat, matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"kau semakin cantik Jaejoong-ah." Bisik Nyonya Jung, tertawa kecil melihat kerucut di bibir bawah Jaejoong. Ah, namja ini masih tidak suka di sebut cantik. Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataan yang ada.

"kau merubah model dan warna rambutmu." Lanjut Nyonya Jung, menyentuh poni Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Lembut.

"ehehe, bagus bukan, aku jadi merasa tampan." Jawab Jaejoong, cengengesan tak jelas.

"kau cantik." Tegas wanita itu .

"aishhh." Gerutu Jaejoong kesal. "Jung-appa kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Heran dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi.

"kau seperti tidak mengenalnya saja, tentu saja dia maasih di perusahaan Jaejoong-ah, laki-laki tua itu belum juga mau pension, apa dia tidak sadar dengan umurnya itu?!" repet Nyonya Jung.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "tidak ada yang berubah kalau begitu."

wanita itu terdiam, matanya meredup ."tidak Jaejoong-ah, semua berubah. Banyak hal yang berubah." Bisiknya sedih.

Jaejoong tersenyum lirih.

"mianhae Jaejoong. Umma chongmal mianhae, tidak bisa melindungi hatimu." Bisik Nyonya, menyentuh dada kiri Jaejoong dengan pelan, mengusapkan tangannya, berusaha merasakan detak jantung Jaejoong.

"sangat sakitkah?" bisik Ny. Jung, menatap manik mata hitam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, menggenggam jemari tua itu dengan lembut. "tidak sesakit dahulu." Jawabnya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

/flashback/

_"Jaejoong-ah, kemari sebentar nak." Panggil seorang wanita yang terbaring lemah di ranjang ruang rawat tersebut kea rah bocah laki-laki yang berdiri dengan ragu di sisi tempat tidurnya._

_Kaki kecilnya naik dengan pelan keranjang ibunya._

_"Jaejoong-ah, kenalkan ini Jung-umma." Bisik wanita itu, . "mulai sekarang, Jaejoong akan tinggal bersama Jung-umma, arraso?"_

_Jaejoong kecil menatap malu-malu kearah Nyonya Jung . "umma bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong polos kearah ibunya. _

_"umma akan tinggal dengan tuhan mulai sekarang." Jawab Ny. Kim, membelai surai hitam anaknya dengan sayang. "baik-baik dengan Jung-umma ara?"_

_Jaejoong mengangguk ragu. "umma akan menjemput joongie nanti?" Tanya nya sekali lagi dengan polos, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin tinggal terpisah dengan umma yang sangat ia sayang itu, tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang baik, dan anak yang baik harus menurut pada ibunya._

_"umma akan menjemput joongie nanti, mungkin akan sangat lama, sayang."_

_Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disisi sang ibu, memeluk lengan kurus wanita itu dengan erat. "kalau begitu, joongie peluk umma sebentar, baru joongie akan pergi dengan Jung-umma." Gumam bocah berusia enam tahun itu._

_ tersenyum menatap wajah cantik anak semata wayang yang sangat ia sayang itu, anak yang akan ia tinggalkan sebentar lagi. Di tatapnya wajah sahabat lamanya. "jaga dia hyesung-ah, demi aku." Bisiknya._

_Jung hyesung mengangguk tanpa suara, bagaiman ia bisa bicara saat tenggorokannya terasa seperi tercekik, ia bisa meraung karena sedih jika ia membuka mulutnya sedikit saja._

_/ end of flashback/_

Jaejoong membuka lembar demi lembar album foto yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di atas meja ruang tamu keluarga Jung tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil mendapati foto-foto konyolnya sewaktu masih kecil itu.

"kau sangat manis saat masih anak-anak Jaejoong-ah." Celetuk Nyonya Jung , meletakkan minuman dan kue-kue coklat di atas meja, lalu duduk dan ikut melihat foto-foto tersebut.

"jadi sekarang aku tidak manis lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong pura-pura kesal.

"kau tidak manis sekarang. Kau cantik." Jawabnya tegas, menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mngerucutkan bibirnya tak senang. "Jung-umma begitu lagi." Gerutunya.

wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil, matanya tertuju ke salah satu foto, Jaejoong yang terlihat berusia 12 tahun tengah asyik mencoret-coret di dinding pagar dengan kuasnya. Terlihat sangat senang saat menggoreskan kuasnya ke dinding pagar itu.

"ah, umma ingat foto ini, kau sangat nakal saat itu, mencoret semua dinding yang kau lihat. Jisuuk sampai sakit kepala karena ulahmu." Tawa Nyonya Jung. "kau memang berbakat jadi pelukis Jaejoong-ah, aku sampai harus reala melepaskan mu belajar di asrama hanya karena itu sekolah terbaik di bidang seni."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, tersenyum penuh terima kasih kearah . "gomao umma, membiarkanku untuk masuk asrama, membiarkan ku mengejar cita-citaku saat itu."

Nyonya Jung tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. "kau baru berusia 13 saat itu, dan aku harus melepaskanmu ke asrama, tinggal jauh dariku, itu keputusan yang sangat berat kau tahu?! Anak nakal." Lanjut Nyonya Jung, memukul pelan kening mulus Jaejoong.

Keduanya tertawa bersama, dan kembali menatap foto demi foto di album tersebut. Sampai senyum Jaejoong hilang saat sebuah foto menangkap pandangannya. Foto seorang anak laki-laki, bermata musang, tersenyum ceria menghadap kamera.

Jaejoong mengelus permukaan foto tersebut, mencari kehangatan yang ia tahu akan selalu ada dalam semua senyuman itu.

'umma, apa kabar Yunho-hyung… dan juga istrinya?"

Tanya Jaejoong lirih. tersenyum kecil, tak berani menatap Jaejoong.

"anak mereka sangat manis Jaejoong-ah,." Jawab wanita itu pelan, mengingat wajah cucunya yang sampai saat ini masih enggan untuk ia gendong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, tatapannya berpindah ke foto lain, kali ini seorang pemuda, dengan mata yang tajam, dalam dekapannya seorang bayi perempuan kecil tertidur dengan nyaman.

* * *

Jaejoong duduk di atas ranjang berlinen putih itu, mengusap rambutnya agar kering. Setelah berbincang banyak dengan Jung-umma, wanita itu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membersihkan diri, sebelum anggota keluarga yang lain pulang dari perusahaan da mereka bisa menikmati makan malam bersama. Jaejoong tahu jung-umma sekaligus memintanya untuk mandi dan istrahat karena wanita itu ingin menghindaari topic seputar Yunho dan keluarga baru pemuda itu.

Tangan kurus itu berhenti bergerak, tersenyum tipis mengingat ekspresi Jung-umma. "kau tidak berubah, wanita lembut yang selalu melindungiku." Bisik Jaejoong penuh rasa terima kasih.

Di pandangnya ruangan kamar berukuran luas itu. Tidak ada yang berubah, lima tahun ia meninggalkan rumah ini, dan semua masih tetap persis seperti dulu. Sepertinya Jung-umma benar-benar menjaga dan merawat kamar Jaejoong dengan baik.

"aku selalu membersihkan kamarmu, Jaejoong-ah. Aku tahu kau akan pulang, kembali ke umma."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu, sedikit kaget melihat wanita yang masih terlihat ramping itu sudah berdiri di pintu kamarnya, ia terlalu serius melamun sepertinya hingga tidak sadar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Jaejoong-ah, turunlah, appa sudah pulang, temui dia, chagi." Ucap Jung-umma, "kami akan menungumu di bawah, hm?"

"arasso umma, sebentar lagi." Jawab Jaejoong, mengangguk.

Melihat Jung-umma menutup pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong langsung bergegas ke lemaari pakaiannya. Tersenyum senang melihat isi lemarinya tak banyak berubah, Jung-umma benar-benar menjaga miliknya dengan baik.

Di ambilnya kemeja putih dan jeans sederhana dan di pakai dengan buru-buru. Bentuk tubuhnya memang tidak banyak berubah, masih saja langsing seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak repot memikirkan masalah pakaian jika ia pulang ke rumah keluarga Jung.

Pelukan erat dan hangat dari lengan yang kuat. Itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ia masuk ke ruang makan. Jung-appa memeluknya dengan sangat kuat, pria ittu sudah tua, tapi jaejoong masih bisa merasakan kokohnya lengan pria tua itu, lengan kokoh yang juga sering menggendongnya saat ia masih kecil dulu.

"selamat datang kembali jae-ah." Bisik pria tua itu.

"aku pulang appa." Jejoong balas berbisik, matanya terpejam saat di rasanya Jung-appa mengecup keningnya penuh rindu.

"wahhhh, kau tidak banyak berubah bocah!" tawa pria itu lantang, melepas pelukannya tapi tidak menjauhkan tubuh Jaejoong darinya. "kau pasti masih suka susah makan seperti dulu, eoh?! Anak nakal!" menyentil pelan kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni itu, lalu menyeretnya menuju meja makan. "kaa, malam ini makan lah yang banyak, umma mu sudah memasak makanan yang banyak, semuanya kesukaanmu! Aku rasa dia malah lupa dengan makanan untukku." Ucapnya sambil sedikit merajuk. Mengundang tawa kecil Jaejoong.

"tentu saja, umma lebih sayang padaku daripda appa." Ejek Jaejoong, memeletkan lidahnya.

"aish, anak baadung, berani sekali kau mengejek pria tua sepertiku."

"ahh! Akhirnya appa ngaku tua! Lebih baik umma dengan yang lain saja, daripada dengan pria tua seperti appa." Lanjut Jaejoong, berdiri bersembunyi di balik pundak saat melihat sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyentilnya lagi.

"hentikan kalian berdua." Tegur Nyonya Jung, meletakkan Sup Iga kesukaan Jaejoong di meja makan, seorang maid membantunya.

Tapi sepertinya tegurannya tidak di dengar oleh dua dari tiga pria yang sangat ia sayang itu, keduanya masih asyik bercanda dan saling mengejek. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar dengan kemunculan baru di pintu ruang makan. Hanya yang melihat tatapan terkejut pemuda bermata musang itu kea rah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, Jisuk, duduklah yang tenang." Tegur sekali lagi. "Yunho-ah, kau juga duduklah."

Mendengar nama Yunho, sontak membuat dua laki-laki itu berhenti bercanda. Jaejoong bahkan tidak berani memandang kea rah pintu dan menatap Yunho. Seperti apa Yunho sekarang ia begitu penasaran, tapi tenyata waktu lima tahun, tak membuatnya cukup kuat untuk memndang mata tajam itu lagi.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, saat menarik bahunya dan mambawanya menatap Yunho. _Kau kuat Jaejoong-ah, kau kuat. _Bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Dn membawa tatapannya ke sosok Jung Yunho, sosok yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam hidupnya, hingga saat ini. Saat ia masih saja merasa terluka.

"jae-ah." Bisik Yunho, wajahnya tampak terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Jaejoong pun membalas senyum itu, dengan tulus.

/flashback/

_Jaejoong kecil terlihat duduk diam di atas ranjang kamar barunya. Memeluk teddy bear berwarna coklat tua yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya._

_Baru saja ibunya di makamkan, ibunya sekarang sudah tinggal bersama tuuhan. Begtu kata semua orang. Ibunya juga sudah bilang kan tinggal dengan Tuhan, dan Jaejoong akan tinggal bersama dengan keluarga sahabat Umma-nya. _

_Mata bulatnya yang besar terlihat berkaca-kaca, tapi ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis dan menyusahkan Jung-umma, ia harus jadi anak baik, agar umma nya akan segera menjemputnya._

_Tapi ia sangat merindukan ummanya sekarang, rasanya sangat kesepian._

_Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh boneka kesayangannya saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka, mengintip pelan dari balik kepala bonekanya._

_Seorang bocah laki laki berpipi tembem terlihat mengintip dari balik pintu. Cengiran khas anak laki-laki muncul di wajah bocah itu saat melihat Jaejoong. Calon sahabat barunya._

_"anyeong." Sapa bocah itu ceria, berjalan masuk dengan percaya diri dan duduk di samping Jaejoong._

_"anyeong." Balas Jaejoong pelan, masih memeluk bonekanya dengan erat._

_"namaku Jung Yunho, 5 tahun, namamu siapa?" Tanya Yunho lagi, menatap wajah Jaejoong lekat-lekat. 'wah manisnyaa' bisik Yunho dalam hati._

_"Jaejoong, kim Jaejoong, usia 5 tahun." Jawab Jaejoong, suaranya masih berbisik malu._

_"araa, usia kita sama. Jaejoong-ah, mulai sekarang kita berteman ne, umma bilang aku harus menemani mu biar Jaejoong-ah tidak kesepian lagi."_

_Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

_"Jae sekarang kesepian." Bisik Jaejoong parau. "jae kangen umma."_

_Anak laki-laki itu pun mulai menangis, dan semakin menangis karena ia merasa sudah melanggar janjinya dengan umma Kim._

_"sush, sushh, gwencana." Bisik Yunho, membawa tubuh kecil Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, sedikt kaku karena ia juga harus memluk boneka raksasa itu, Jaejoong sepertinya enggan melepas bonekanya._

_"gwencana jae-ah, mulai sekarang Yunho tidak akan membiarkan jae-ah kesepian lagi, Yunho kan menemani Jaejoong-ah beermain sampai Jaejoong bosan." Janji Yunho._

_"um." Angguk Jaejoong, sebelah tangannya kini sudah meraih dan membalas pelukan Yunho._

_Sementara itu di luar kamar, terlihat pasangan Jung sedang berdiri dan tersenyum. Jung hyesung mengusap matanya pelan. "Jaejoong semanis dirimu, misun-ah." Bisiknya pelan, mengingat sahabat tersayangnya itu. "alku bejanji akan membuatnya tumbuh dengann bahagia." Ikrar wanita cantik itu._

_Jung hyesung tersenyum lembut kea rah sang suami. "Jaejoong sepertinya cocok jadi menantu kita, yeobo."_

_Jung jisuuk tertawa kecil mndengar kalimat istrinya itu. "mereka masih lima tahun, chagi."_

_Jung Hyesung hanya tersenyum, tapi dalam dirinya sudah tumbuh obsesi itu, menjadikan Jaejoong menantu keluarga Jung._

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

ONE MORE CHANCE

* * *

pair : Yunjae

Warning : Yaoi, thypos.

genre : romance, maybe angst.

disclaimer : Semua character bukan milik author T.T

special thanks to : Kireina, lailajaejoong7,choi eun sob, aoi ka mamoru, xmas2512. mian kalau telat ^^

* * *

One more Chance part 2

Yunho duduk menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan tenang di balkon kamarnya, menatap sosok yang tengah asyik memainkan kaki-kaki mulusnya di dalam air kolam. Jaejoong nampak menikmati rasa dingin air di kakinya yang ia rendam. Pemuda itu memang sejak dulu selalu unik. Yunho memandang sosok Jaejoong dengan seksama, tidak banyak yang berubah dari Jaejoong, masih seindah dulu, tapi jika Jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak seribut dulu.

Yunho tertawa kecil mengingat seperti apa Jaejoong dulu, tidak bisa diam dan selalu berbuat ulah yang pasti membuat pasangan Jung dan Yunho kewalahan. Ia penasaran apa Jaejoong masih sekeras kepala seperti dulu.

/ flashback 10 tahun yang lalu/

_Yunho terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa sepanjang halaman sekolah dasarnya itu, kepalanya tak berhenti menoleh ke samping kanan dan kirinya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang._

_"Yah! Choi Siwon!" Panggil Yunho kencang saat melihat bocah seusianya sedang duduk dengan tenang menikmati makan siangnya._

_"Wae?" sahut Siwon tak kalah kencang._

_"Kau lihat Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho masih berteriak. Berkacak pinggang._

_Siwon terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Ah, kulihat tadi dia masih di ruang seni." Jawab siwon, tangannya menunjuk kearah bangunan di hadapannya._

_Yunho melihat kearah yang di tunjuk siwon, matanya menatap kearah jendela Ruang seni yang terbuka. "anak nakal itu pasti keasyikan melukis sampai lupa mengajakku makan siang." Cerocos Yunho kesal dan langsung berjalan menuju bangunan yang di maksud, sesudah mengucapkan 'gomao' singkat ke Siwon tentunya._

_Siwon hanya melambaikan tangan dan menjawab 'sama-sama' lalu kembali menikmati bekal buatan ibunya yang enak itu._

_Yunho memanjat jendela Ruang seni itu tanpa ragu-ragu, karena memang masih terletak di lantai dasar. Matanya terlihat marah saat menyadari Jaejoong tidak sendiri saat ini. Anak laki-laki berwajah cantik itu terlihat sedang duduk dan bercengkrama dengan anak laki-laki lain yang sangat Yunho kenal, tidak sedang melukis seperti yang Yunho kira._

_"Yah Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Yunho mengagetkan dua penghuni lain di ruangan tersebut. "Kau lupa sekarang sudah jam makan siang? Malah asyik ngobrol!"_

_"Aish, makan saja sendiri sana!" Teriak Jaejoong, kesal karena di buat kaget. _

_Yunho sepertinya pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat Jaejoong barusan karena ia sekarang terlihat menatap kesal kearah anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di samping Jaejoong._

_"Dan kau, choi Seunhyun! Jangan sering-sering menyabotase jaejoongku, arra?! Jaejoong itu tunanganku, kalau mau dekat-dekat kau harus minta ijin dulu! Itupun kalau ku ijinkan!" seru bocah berusia 12 tahun iitu, menunjuk wajah Seunghyun dengan telunjuk kirinya._

_Seunghyun yang kaget sekaligus bingung itu hanya mengangguk secara otomatis, sedikit seram juga di gertak seperti itu oleh Yunho yang terkenal Bengal dan garang di kalangan siswa sekolah dasar SM itu._

_"Kajja! Temani aku makan siang!" Yunho pun menyeret Jaejoong dan pura-pura tidak mendengar protes dari Tunangannya yang mengaku masih ingin ngobrol dengan Choi seunghyun, teman sesama penyuka lukisan itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan kini, Yunho yang tampak puas sedang duduk dan makan dengan lahap di kantin sekolah. Sementara Jaejoong masih menatap kesal dan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali._

_"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Makan miemu sebelum dingin nanti!" saran Yunho dengan mulut penuh._

_"Kenapa tadi kasar sekali dengan seunghyun? " Tanya Jaejoong tepat sasaran._

_"Mengapa aku harus lembut-lembut dengan perayu tunangan orang, huh!" Gumam Yunho kesal, mengingat bocah itu duduk dekat-dekat dengan jaejoongnya membuatnya ingin menendang sesuatu._

_"jaejoongie, kau jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya, arasso?"_

_"Huh? Wae? Seunghyun anak yang baik, dia juga suka melukis sama seperti joongie."_

_Alis Yunho berkerut mendengar Jaejoong memuji-muji anak lain di depannya. "Pokoknya tidak boleh dekat-dekat, Cuma aku yang boleh! Memangnya joongie tidak kesal kalau ada anak perempuan yang nempel-nempel dengan Yunnie?"_

_"Andweeee! Awas saja kalau Yunnie selingkuh! Joongie tenggelamkan bambi di kolam piranha milik Namgil ahjussi!" Ancam Jaejoong murka. _

_ Yunho langsung memasang wajah horror. "Makanya jangan selingkuh dan dekat dekat dengan Seunghyun lagi!"_

_"Uhm, baiklah Joongie janji! Klau nanti joongie mau ngobrol dengan Seunghyun, joongie nggak akan lama-lama!" janji Bocah cantik itu menggebu-gebu. "Tapi Yunnie juga jangan genit-genit, ya!"_

_"ne, aku janji!"_

_Keduanya pun salin mengaitkan kelingking mereka._

_"aigo, dasar pasangan bodoh!" Ejek seorang anak laki-laki lain yang sekarang duduk di hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong, wajahnya cantik dan juga bermata besar seperti Jaejoong, tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih arrogant._

_"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, eoh, heechul?!" seru Yunho marah._

_"Tentu saja kalian!" jawab heechul ringan, menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. "kalian seperti pasangan suami istri saja, padahal masih anak-anak, bertingkahlah sesuai usia!" saran heechul kepada kedua sahabat didepannya itu._

_"Ck, kau juga sama saja, mana ada anak SD sepertimu, tiap hari bertingkah dan bergaya seperti mahasiswa saja!" ejek Yunho._

_Heechul hanya memeletkan lidahnya._

_"lagipula, Jaejoong memang akan menikah denganku nanti, jadi dia harus mulai terbiasa sejak sekarang." Lanjut Yunho sombong._

_"Ne, ne! asal Jangan lupa saja mengundangku!" gumam heechul, memperhatikan kuku-kukunya yang rapi._

/end of flashback/

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya masa kecilnya saat terdengar suara memanggilnya, ia menatap kebawah dan sadar bahwa Jaejoong sedang memanggil-manggilnya.

Yunho memangangkat alisnya, bertanya 'kenapa' melalui isyarat.

"kau baik-baik saja? Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, tapi kau malah tidak menyahut." Teriak Jaejoong dari bawah.

"Gwencana, aku hanya melamun." Jawab Yunho. " Tunggu di situ, aku akan kebawah." Perintah Yunho, dan tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Jaejoong ia langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju kolam renang tempat Jaejoong berada.

Usai makan malam ia memang tidak sempat bicara banyak dengan Jaejoong, pemuda cantik itu lebih memilih membantu merapikan meja makan dan Yunho sendiri kembali kekamarnya, ini kesempatan baginya untuk berbincang dengan Jaejoong, sudah sangat lama rasanya terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Jaejoong, bahkan lima tahun yang lalu saat Jaejoong lulus dari sekolah asramanya, ia dan Jaejoong hanya pernah bicara beberapa kali, dan itupun bukan merupakan pembicaraan yang indah untuk di ingat.

/ flashback 5 tahun yang lalu/

_Jaejoong remaja kini sedang menekan bel rumah keluarga Jung dengan penuh semangat, lima tahun ia tinggal di asrama dan tidak pernah bisa pulang, untuk menghubungi keluarganya saja sangat di atur, tidak boleh sering-sering. Aturan asramanya memang ketat, jika bukan karena sekolah itu adalah sekolah seni terbaik di negaranya, Jaejoong tidak akan mau masuk kesana dan meninggalkan tunangan dan orangtua penggantinya itu._

_Sekarang, lima tahun kemudian, usianya sudah 17 tahun dan ia sudah lulus SMA, ia memilih untuk kuliah di tempat lain dan kembali tinggal bersama keluarganya saja. Ia benar-benar semangat mengingat ia bisa bertemu kembali dengna Umma dan appa Jung, serta tunangannya yang pabo itu. Jaejoong tertawa geli, ia penasaran seperti apa reaksi Yunho melihatnya pulang_.

_Belum selesai tertawa tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan keras, sepertinya seseorang baru saja memutuskan bahwa membanting pintu adalah cara memnyambut tamu dengan baik_.

_Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Jaejoong lagi-lagi dikagetkan dengan kemunculan pemuda tampan dan tinggi yang sangat Jaejoong kenal._

_"yunnie!" Panggil Jaejoong, senyum lebar terpampang di wajah manisnya._

_Pemuda tampan, Yunho, hanya memandang sekilas kearah Jaejoong, ekspresi wajahnya yang tegang berubah lebih serius. Ia menatap Jaejoong_ _lama sebelum bicara._

_"Kim Jaejoong, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, pertunangan kita batal!" Desis Yunho pelan dan menusuk, membuat wajah Jaejoong pias seketika._

_Tidak, bukan sepeti ini Yunho menyambutnya, harusnya Yunho tertawa saat melihatnya, lalu memeluk Jaejoong dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukannya_._ Remaja cantik itu sangat bingung dan juga sedih sekarang._

_Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Umma-jung yang muncul menyambutnya. "Umma, ada apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Umma-jung segera meraih Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan menggiringnya masuk kedalam rumah._

.

.

.

J_ung Hyesung menatap remaja yang kini duduk diam dan merenung di atas ranjang empuk yang penuh dengan boneka. Ia membelai surai hitam Jaejoong dengan lembut._

_"mianhae Jaejoongie, kau harus melihat Yunho yang seperti itu." Bisik hyesung atau yang biasa kita sebut umma Jung._

_Jaejoong tidak menyahut, ia memilih diam dan menunggu wanita disampingnya menjelaskan semuanya. Dan umma-jung pun sepertinya paham dengan keinginan Jaejoong_.

_"Umma tadi mengatakan pada Yunho kau akan pulang Jaejoong-ah, umma juga mengungkit soal pertunangan kalian, umma ingin kalian menikah secepatnya, saat Yunho lulus nanti. Tapi anak itu malah marah, ia bilang ia sudah punya kekasih lain. Ia tidak bisa menikah denganmu."_

_Mata Jaejoong kini sudah berkaca-kaca, Lima tahun ia hidup jauh dari Yunho, memegang janji mereka dengan erat dan tidak pernah melupakkannya sedetikpun. Ia hidup dengan janji dan kenangan ia ia miliki bersama Yunho tapi sepertinya semua itu sia-sia sekarang._

_"Gwencana umma, itu hak Yunnie, joongie tidak bisa memaksa." Bisik Jaejoong menangis_.

"_Aniyo! Joongie dengarkan umma, hanya Joongie yang umma mau jadi menantu umma! Joongie akan tetap menika dengan Yunho, ne." Ucap itu cepat-cepat, tidak terima orang lain menjadi menantunya._

"_tapi umma, Yunnie tidak mau menikah, ia punya kekasih lain."_

_"tidak Joongie, Yunho hanya lupa. Lima tahun kalian tidak bertemu, ia punya kehidupan baru yang membuatnya lupa, kita akan membuatnya mengingat perasaannya saat-saat dulu!"_

_"Tapi umma-"_

_"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Joongie menurutlah pada umma, hm?" paksa _

_Jaejoong pun hanya bisa mengangguk iya, membuat wanita itu tersenyum lega._

_._

_._

_._

_Mendekati Yunho ternyata bukan hal yang mudah, remaja itu tidak berubah, ia masih keras kepala seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Kehidupan Yunho tanpa Jaejoong ternyata bukan hanya menghapus kenangan di antara mereka, tapi juga seluruh perasaan Yunho pada Tunangan kecilnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat usaha sia-sia yang ia lakukan demi menarik perhatian Yunho._

_Ia memasak, tapi Yunho hanya melihat sekilas masakannya dan masuk kamar tanpa makan malam. Tiap kali Jaejoong dating ke kamar Yunho, Yunho hanya melihatnya sekilas dan menutup pintu kamar dengan kencang. Tiap pagi Yunho akan berangkat tanpa sarapan dan pulang sangat larut._

_Kemarahan pasangan Jung saja dia abaikan oleh Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho sangat menyayangi kekasihnya, sampai membuatnya membenci Jaejoong seperti ini._

_Jaejoong menatap kota bekal di tangannya, posturnya yang berdiri di depan kelas itu terlihat gugup, baru saja memaksanya untuk mengantar makanan untuk Yunho, salah satu cara mendekati pemuda itu lagi._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yunho dingin, tubuhnya menghalangi Jaejoong melihat kedalam kelasnya, sekaligus menghalangi teman-temannya melihat Jaejoong._

_"Umma menyuruhku untuk mengantar ini." Jawab Jaejoong menyodorkkan kotak makanan itu tanpa menatap Yunho._

_Yunho hanya menatap malas kearah Kotak bekal itu. Umma nya dan remaja ini benar-benar tak ada kata menyerah, padahal Yunho sudah berusaha sampai-sampai menjadi orang yang jahat hanya untuk membuat Jaejoong membencinya dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Umma nya hanya mendengar Jaejoong, jadi semua keputusan ada pada remaja itu._

_"Yunho-ah, siapa dia?" seorang gadis muncul dari balik punggung Yunho dan memeluk lengan kekar Yunho. Lalu menatap heran kearah Jaejoong._

_"Anyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong sopan._

_Gadis itu langsung menatap tak senang kearah Jaejoong. "Yunho-ah." Rajuknya, memasang wajah sedih menatap Yunho._

_Yunho hanya bisa mneghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus melakukan yang drastic agar jaejoong mengerti sekaligus membuat Ahra tenang._

_"Kim Jaejoong, sebaiknya kau pulang dan bilang pada umma kau tidak akan menikah denganku" ucap Yunho dan meraih bekal di tangan Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong belum sempat berkata apa-apa saat di rasanya tumpah makanan jatuh di kepalnya, di tatapnya Yunho degann kaget, tak menyangka Yunho akan mempermalukannya seperti ini. Ia menahan tangisnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan dua pasangan itu._

_Jaejoong pulang kerumah keluarga Jung dengan perasaan hancur dan malu, tanpa memandang yang menyambutnya di depan pintu ia langsung bergegas masuk kekamarnya dan menangis didalam, ia juga mengunci pintu kamarnya sehingga tidak bisa masuk dan bertanya padanya._

_Wanita itu hanya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong dan bertanya dari luar, tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau menjawab, membuat wanita itu bertambah khawatir._

_"Jaejoong-ah, buka pintunya sayang, beritahu umma apa yang terjadi? Apa Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Jaejoong-ah?"_

_Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, dan dalam sekejap saja Jaejoong sudah berada dalam pelukan wanita itu. "Umma, Yunho sangat jahat, joongie berhenti saja, joongie lelah." Adu Jaejoong, menangis keras._

_"Wae? Apa yang Yunho lakukan Jaejoong-ah?" Tanya membelai rambut Jaejoong._

_ begitu murka mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Ia tak sabar menunggu Yunho pulang dan bicara banyak dengan remaja itu. Ia membelai rambut Jaejoong dan berusaha menenangkan remaja yang tidak berhenti menangis itu._

_/end of flashback/_

**_Tbc._**

_Thank you yang udah ngebaca, ngereview, follow atau fav, semoga ga mengecewakan, see ya in next chapter ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

ONE MORE CHANCE

part 3

* * *

pair : Yunjae

warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk

disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saia

makasih banyak buat yang kemarin udah review, semua kritik dan saran saya terima ^^

mianhae telat yaa...

langsung saja ke cerita...

.

.

/ masih flashback, 5 tahun yang lalu/

_Jaejoong duduk di beranda kamarnya, dagunya menumpu dikedua tangannya yang terlipat. Ia menatap tiga pemuda yang asyik bercengkerama di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Jung itu. Lebih tepatnya saat ini ia sedang menatap Yunho. Pemuda itu sedang bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, seorang remaja imut dengan suara melengking (Jaejoong bahkan bisa mendengar suara remaja itu dari lantai atas), dan seorang remaja lain berpipi tembem dengan jidat lebar dan model rambut yang unik._

_Jaejoong tersenyum miris, sudah sangat lama rasanya ia berada dalam dunia Yunho, tertawa bersama dengan Yunho, melakukan banyak hal. Tapi sekarang, Yunho bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada. _

_Setelah kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat Yunho mempermalukan Jaejoong di depan ahra dan beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada disana, Jung umma marah besar, wanita itu terlibat cekcok besar dengan Yunho, pertengkaran itu berujung dengan perginya Yunho dari rumah. Yunho baru kembali seminggu kemudian, itupun akibat permintaan yang berhasil membujuk putra semata wayangnya itu untuk pulang dan berbaikan dengan ibunya._

_Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Yunho semakin dingin terhadap Jaejoong, usaha apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan agar Yunho mau bicara dengannya tak pernah ada yang berhasil, membuat remaja yang gemar melukis itu lelah dan kecewa._

_Suara dering handphone mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari tiga remaja tadi. Dilihatnya ID penelepon, nomor yang tidak ia kenal._

_"Yoboseyo….ne, kim Jaejoong imnida, nugu?"_

_Ekspresi Jaejoong menegang saat mendengar identitas orang yang baru saja meneleponnya._

_"Ada perlu apa?"_

_"…."_

_"Nde, aku akan akan menemuimu, 15 menit lagi di kafe depan SM high." Ucap Jaejoong, nada suaranya terdengar ragu._

_Jaejoong meletakkan Iphone putihnya itu ke saku celana dan bergegas mengambil jaketnya. Ia ada janji mendadak yang harus dipenuhi._

_._

_._

_._

_"Dia sudah tidak di sana lagi." Bisik pemuda berambut hitam unik yang bernama Yoochun itu kearah Yunho, matanya melirik balkon kamar Jaejoong._

_"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho, untuk memastikan, ia ikut melirik balkon kamar Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas lega saat tidak melihat Jaejoong disana. "akhirnya dia pergi juga."_

_"yah, Yunho. Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam padanya, eoh?" seru Junsu, pemuda imut itu menatap tidak suka kearah sahabatnya. _

_"kalau aku bersikap baik dia bisa salah paham, ini yang terbaik, dengan membenciku dia akan meminta untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami ke Umma, dan umma lebih mendengarkan dia daripada aku anak kandungnya sendiri." Jawab Yunho, berusaha membuat mengerti Junsu._

_"Tapi kau sedikit keterlaluan, bagaimana pun kalian dulu sangat akrab bukan, dari cerita heechul dulu kalian benar-benar sangat lengket, kenapa tidak beri dia kesempatan saja, mungkin kau akan menyukainya lagi, bahkan lebih dari Go Ahra." Timpal Yoochun sekaligus member saran, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka dengan Go Ahra. Sebagai Pria yang sangat mengenal seluk beluk wanita, ia tahu ahra bukan gadis yang baik untuk sahabatnya ini._

_"Itu dulu, Yoochun, kami masih kecil, banyak hal yang berubah sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti ahra, lebih baik seperti ini, aku jelas memilih siapa."_

_"Hm." Angguk Yoochun. "kau sudah menyakiti satu orang, semoga saja pilihanmu tepat." _

_"lagipula, aku dan Ahra sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi."Gumam Yunho pelan._

_"Maksudmu?" Tanya Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan._

_"Hahaha, aniya. Lupakan." Ujar Yunho cepat-cepat, tertawa garing. "Apa kalian makan malam disini?"_

_Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menatap heran Yunho, sebelum mengiyakan pertanyaan remaja berkulit coklat itu. Siapa yang bisa menolak makanan lezat dan gratis buatan ._

_._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong duduk termangu di meja kafe itu sendirian, dua gelas minuman tampak tidak di sentuh sama sekali. Wajah remaja itu datar tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya yang putih dan kurus bergetar hebat, memegang sebuah kamera. Ia baru saja melihat isi satu-satunya rekaman video disana._

_Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk mematung disana, ia bahkan tidak peduli kapan seseorang yang awalnya duduk dihadapannya pergi, setelah menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata, bahkan untuk berpikir saja sekarang ia tidak bisa._

_Sementara itu tampak remaja bertubuh tinggi dan kurus baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe itu, ia terkejut melihat sesorang yang amat sangat ia kenal duduk disana. Pemuda berambut pendek hitam itu mendekat dengan semangat kearah remaja lain yang terlihat duduk melamun memegang kamera._

_"Jae-hyung."Panggilnya saat ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping Jaejoong, seseorang yang sudah seperti kakak yang tidak pernah ia miliki._

_Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tak mendengar panggilan remaja berbibir seksi itu, ia masih melamun._

_Remaja itu Nampak heran, ia menatap lama Jaejoong, memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. "Jae-hyung?" panggilnya lagi, khawatir._

_Jaejoong tersentak ketika dirasanya seseorang memegang pundaknya, mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Di angkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menyentuhnya. Melihat wajah familiar itu membuat semua kemampuan berpikir Jaejoong seakan kembali._

_Matanya yang bulat, membesar dan mulai berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar, ia bisa merasakannya sekarang, perasaan marah, kecewa, hancur, bahkan perasaan jijik kini memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga terasa sesak._

_"Changmin." Bisiknya lirik. Pipinya basah sekarang. "changmin. Changmin. Changmin." Panggilnya tanpa henti sambil menangis keras. Ia tidak peduli tatapan pelanggan lain, yang ada di hadapannya sekarang hanya rasa sakitnya sendiri._

_Kamera ditangannya terlepas begitu saja, saat kedua lengan kurusnya meraih pinggang Changmin dan memeluk serta menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah di perut remaja yang berwajah tampan itu._

_Changmin hanya membiarkan Jaejoong memeluk perutnya, perhatiannya sekarang tertuju pada kamera yang tergeletak dilantai, kedua alinya bertaut saat melihat rekaman yang tak sengaja terputar itu, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang jelas-jelas beradegan panas di sebuah kamar itu. Changmin kenal betul siapa remaja lelaki di dalam rekaman itu, wajah yang selalu ada di foto-foto yang Jaejoong tunjukkan padanya, Jung Yunho. _

_._

_._

_._

_"ah, Jaejoongie dimana? Kenapa anak itu belum pulang juga?" Gumam Nyonya Jung cemas dari kursinya._

_Sekarang keluarga Jung, juga dua tamu mereka tengah duduk di ruang makan, tapi tak ada satupun yang menyentuh makanan sebelum Jaejoong pulang. _

_"Kau sudah mennghubungi ponsel nya?" Tanya , pria itu masih terlihat tenang. Menurutnya Jaejoong bukan lagi anak kecil, pulang terlambat adalah hal biasa._

_"Tidak diangkat, bagaimana ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Bisik Nyonya JUng cemas, wanita itu bahkan tidak sadar ia meremas tangan suaminya dengan sangat kuat hingga pria itu mengernyit kesakitan._

_"Yunho! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dia kemana?" Tanya Nyonya Jung ke putra semata wayangnya itu._

_"Aish, aku tidak tahu umma."_

_"kenapa tidak tahu?! Kau kan tunangannya! Kenapa membiarkannya keluar sendirian, kalau dia kenapa-kenapa bagaimana. Eoh?"_

_"Umma, hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mengungkit masalah petunangan itu!" protes Yunho._

_Nyonya Jung hampir saja memotong telinga anaknya dengan omelan, kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara Bel. _

_"Siapa itu? Tidak mungkin Jaejoong membunyikan bel." Gumamnya sambil keluar, berniat melihat siapa yang datang._

_Ny. Jung tiba di ruang tengah tepat saat salah seorang pelayan datang diikuti oleh tamu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang tidak kenal._

_"anyeong haseyo." Sapa gadis itu sopan kearah . "Go ahra Imnida, ommonim." Lanjutnya, yang sekejap membuat senyum ramah Nyonya Jung menghilang._

_"Apa yang kau lakukakan dirumahku, nona. Dan jangan panggil aku omonim!" desis Nyonya Jung menatap tidak suka kearah gadis itu._

_"aku yang mengundang Ahra, umma." Ucap Yunho, berjalan melewati ibunya menuju ahra._

_Nyonya Jung hanya bisa menatap murka kearah putranya itu, Jung Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini._

_"Apa-apaan ini?! Berani sekali kau membawanya kemari padahal kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya, Yunho!" Bentaknya._

_"Umma, bagaimana bisa umma membencinya sementara bertemu saja belum pernah. Makanya aku mengundang ahra makan malam hari ini, agar umma tahu seperti apa ahra." Jawab Yunho berusaha tenang._

_"dengan sekali melihat saja umma tahu gadis seperti apa dia." Ujar Nyonya Jung sinis menatap cara berpakaian Ahra yang sedikit minim. Wanita itu mendengus dan berbalik meninggalkan anaknya bersama gadis itu._

_"Oppa…"_

_"Gwencana, ahra-ah. Umma memang keras kepala, tapi aku yakin ia akan mulai menyukaimu." Bisik Yunho menghibur, walaupun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataannya._

_Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu apapun yang terjadi ia pasti akan jadi ._

_._

_._

_._

_Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Jung, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kedua penghuninya untuk keluar._

_Changmin menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Remaja cantik itumasih terlihat pucat, matanya sudah tidak semerah dan bengkak seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, ia pun Nampak lebih tenang._

_"Hyung, sudah sampai." Ucap Changmin, menyentuh pundak kurus Jaejoong. Ia mengerti, berat bagi Jaejoong untuk melihat wajah Yunho saat ini tanpa mengingat isi rekaman video itu._

_"hyung?" panggil Changmin lagi saat Jaejoong tidak member tanda-tanda untuk turun._

_Jaejoong menoleh menatap Changmin, ia tersenyum tipis. "temani aku?"_

_Changmin mengangguk pelan. "selalu."_

_Jaejoong memasuki rumah keluarga Jung dengan langkah perlahan, Changmin mengikutinya di belakang. _

_Suasana ruang makan terlihat begitu tegang, itu yang Jaejoong rasa saat ia datang. Melihat gadis yang duduk manis disamping Yunho, sepertinya Jaejoong mengerti kenapa suasananya seperti itu. Jaejoong hanya menatap datar kearah gadis yang tersenyum sinis padanya itu._

_Gadis yang beberapa jam lalu menemuinya dan tanpa malu menunjukkan rekaman seperti itu padanya. Dan sekarang gadis itu tersenyum sombong padanya. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa saat ini. Pikirannya kosong._

_"Jaejoongie, Kau kemana saja? Umma khawatir sayang." Sambut Nyonya Jung, memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat._

_"Mianhae umma, joongie keluar sebentar dan bertemu teman lama, joongie jadi lupa waktu." Jawab Jaejoong, tersenyum pelan saat melepaskan pelukannya._

_Nyonya Jung melirik remaja bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong dengan penasaran._

_Melihat tatapan , pemuda minim ekspresi itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menyapa ._

_"Anyeong haseyo, Shim Changmin Imnida."_

_Nyonya Jung mendadak sumringah, ia ingat Jaejoong pernah bercerita padanya tentang sahabatnya yang bernama Shim Changmin. Remaja yang sudah seperti adik kandung bagi Jaejoong._

_"Ah, Changmin-ssi. Jaejoong sering membicarakan tentangmu." tersenyum ramah. " Gomao ne, selama ini selalu menjaga Jaejoong. Ayo, ikutlah makan bersama kami." Lanjutnya lagi._

_Changmin mengangguk dengan sopan._

_Suasana bahkan tidak menjadi lebih cair walaupun Junsu dan Yoochun mencoba melucu beberapa kali. tidak begitu banyak bicara dan memilih menikmati makanannya, sementara ahra mencoba untuk mengajak mengobrol tapi wanita itu terang-terangan mengabaikannya dan memilih berbicara dengan Jaejoong atau Changmin, tapi dua remaja ini juga tidak banyak bicara, Changmin memang pendiam, tapi Jaejoong,remaja itu tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena pikirannya masih kacau._

_"Omonim, masakanmu sangat enak, kapan-kapan aku ingin belajar padamu." Mulai ahra lagi._

_"Begitu?!" gumam nyonya Jung tidak antusias. "rupanya kau tidak bisa memasak."_

_"Umma, ahra bisa memasak, masakannya juga enak." Ucap Yunho berusaha membuat Ibunya menyukai Ahra._

_"terserah." Ucap wanita tua itu kekanak-kanakan._

_"Umma." Seru Yunho, kesal dengan tingkah ibunya._

_"Yunho! Jangan membentak ibumu." Tegur tenang, matanya tetap fokus pada makanan ._

_"Tapi appa, umma sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan ahra sejak tadi." Protes Yunho._

_"Yah! Jadi kau ingin umma bersikap baik pada gadis yang mengganggu pertunangan orang lain eoh?" seru nyonya jung menatap sinis ahra._

_Ahra menatap dengan tatapan takut._

_"Umma! Sudah kubilang lupakan soal pertunangan konyol ini!"_

_"Jung Yunho, kau-"_

_"Yunho benar umma."_

_ langsung menoleh menatap Jaejoong saat ia mendengar tiga kata itu. "Jaejoongie?"_

_Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wanita yang sangat menyayanginya itu. "Kita lupakan saja soal pertunangan ini."_

_Kali ini semua penghuni meja makan menatap Jaejoong, termasuk yang sejak tadi acuh dan juga Changmin yang sangat focus dengan makanannya._

_"Umma, aku memutuskan untuk mundur, mianhae."_

_"Andwee!" Teriak Nyonya Jung keras, ia berdiri sekarang. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah Jaejoongie, umma mau kau menikah dengan Yunho!"_

_"Tapi Yunho tidak mau, umma." Bisik Jaejoong lelah._

_"Yunho akan tetap menikah denganmu! Umma hanya ingin jaejoongie yang jadi menantu umma. Umma tidak mau yang lain."_

_Wanita itu mulai histeris sekarang. memegang bahu wanita itu, berusaha menenangkannya._

_"Umma." Panggil Yunho._

_"DIAM KAU!" Bentak Nyonya Jung. "umma tidak mau tahu Yunho, minggu depan kalian menikah, tidak usah menunggu sekolah selesai!"_

_"Omonim, omonim tidak bisa menikahkan Yunho-oppa dengan Jaejoong-ssi." Celetuk ahra tiba-tiba, gadis itu tersenyum semanis mungkin kearah pasangan Jung._

_"Kau! Apa hakmu melarang?! Gadis tidak tahu malu, berhenti memanggilku omonim!" desis nyonya jung murka. Berani-beraninya gadis itu padanya._

_"aku punya semua hak untuk melarang, aku kekasih sah Yunho-oppa. Dan juga," Ahra menggantungkan kalimatnya disini untuk melirik Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum sinis kearah remaja cantik itu lalu kembali menatap ._

_"dan juga, aku sedang mengandung cucumu, omonim."_

_Ahra tersenyum pada pasangan Jung yang tampak membeku, disampingnya Yunho terlihat terkejut, rupanya pemuda itu juga baru mengetahuinya berita ini._

_Nyonya Jung melemas seketika sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan. _

_Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, rasanya dua kali lebih menyakitkan bagi remaja itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Halaman belakang kediaman Jung yang luas itu disulap menjadi tempat pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra, pasangan Jung senior memutuskan untuk mengundang keluarga dekat dan sahabat Yunho juga ahra saja, orangtua ahra juga menyetujui keputusan itu. Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho yang berdiri tengah menunggu pengantin wanitanya._

_"Hyung, sudah saatnya kita pergi." Panggil Changmin. Pemuda stoic itu berdiri di tak jauh dari Jaejoong,._

_"Kurae, kajja Changmin-ah." Bisik Jaejoong, berjalan mendekati Changmin. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat pemandangan diluar lebih lama._

_"Kau yakin tidak ingin pamit pada orangtua angkat mu?" Tanya Changmin saat Jaejoong meraih gagang pintu._

_"Jung-umma tidak akan membiarkanku pergi jika dia tahu, kau tahu akau tidak akan sanggup tinggal disini lagi Changmin-ah." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh._

_"aku mengerti." Sahut Changmin, menatap punggung ringkih Jaejoong dengan iba, awalnya ia piker apa yang Jaejoong rasakan untuk Yunho hanyalah cinta anak-anak, akan hilang seiring waktu, tapi melihat Jaejoong seperti ini , ia tahu ia salah. Ia harap dengan pergi dari tempat ini Jaejoong bisa melupakan Yunho._

_Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat terkejut mendapati Jung-appa berdiri tepat dihadapannya._

_"appa…"_

_"Aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukan hal ini, joongie." Ucap pria tua itu, tersenyum sedih. "kenapa tidak pamit,eoh? Anak nakal." Lanjutnya, menyentil pelan kening Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. "mianhae appa…." Tangis namja cantik itu._

_ langsung meraihnya kedalam pelukan. "gwencana joongie, appa mengerti." Ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong. "pergilah, pergi joongie, tapi cepat kembali. Appa dan umma akan menunggumu."_

_Tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras. "sampaikan maafku pada umma." Bisiknya lirih._

_ menatap Changmin, seolah mengerti Changmin berjalan mendekat dan meraih Jaejoong._

_"Hyung, kita harus pergi." Ucapnya dan menarik Jaejoong pelan hingga terlepas dari pelukan ._

_Jaejoong dan saling menatap._

_"Aku pergi, appa." Bisik Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar._

_ hanya bisa mengangguk, ia bahkan tidak menoleh saat Jaejoong beranjak melewatinya._

_Hari itu tepat saat ahra resmi merebut posisi yang harusnya menjadi miliknya, Jaejoong menghilang dari keluarga Jung._

Tbc.

ketemu lagi di chapter depan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

One More Chance

part 4

* * *

pair : Yunjae

warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk

disclaimer : mereka bukan milik saia

special thanks for : BooMilikBear, Jejejeje, Jejejj, Gdtop, meybi, Chunna82, riska0122, adindapranatha, Neliel Minoru, Uchiha Rii, yhe, JJ lover, irengiovanny, vic, trililililili, Michelle Jung, ShimYJS, YunHolic, Himawari Ezuki, nin nina, ,

makasih banyak buat yang kemarin udah review, semua kritik dan saran saya terima ^^

mianhae telat yaa...

langsung saja ke cerita...

.

.

.

One more chance part 4

"Hey." Sapa Yunho saat ia sudah berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

"Hey juga." Balas Jaejoong tersenyum.

Keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan perhatian ketaman seberang kolam. Terlihat sekali dari gelagatnya kalau Yunho sedikit canggung, sementara Jaejoong terlihat tenang dan biasa saja. Atau mungkin hanya penampilan luarnya saja, siapa yang tahu.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Yunho berbasa-basi.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik." Jawab Yunho.

Keduanya kembali hening, Yunho tidak tahu harus bicara apa sementara ia sangat ingin mengobrol dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Tapi sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi dulu membuat mereka seperti orang asing. Rasanya ia ingin membanting kepalanya ke dinding sekarang, ia di kenal sebagai orang yang tegas dan juga sedikit angkuh oleh bawahannya, tapi lihat ia sekarang, bertingkah seperti remaja canggung.

"Ehm, kau sudah bekerja sekarang." Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya, setelah lulus kuliah tahun lalu, appa memintaku untuk membantunya, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku di undang mengajar seni lukis di seoul university makanya kuputuskan untuk pulang." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan pulang seandainya tidak ada undangan dari seoul university?" Tanya Yunho, menatap serius ke Jaejoong. Merasa tidak nyaman saat ia mengingat kemungkinan alasan Jaejoong pulang bukan untuk Keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong menoleh, balas menatap Yunho, tapi ia cepat-cepat melirik kearah lain. Tatapan tajam milik pemuda itu membuat dadanya bergetar. Yunho sekarang tumbuh lebih tampan, bukan lagi seorang remaja. Tapi pemuda dewasa yang penuh karisma.

"Aku akan tetap pulang, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang."

Yunho menangkap banyak maksud dari jawaban itu. Ia meraih pundak Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh ramping Jaejoong menghadapnya.

"Yunho?" bisik Jaejoong kaget.

"Jae, apa kau masih membenciku karena apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu?" Tanya Yunho, menatap mata bening Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelum melepas kedua tangan Yunho yang memegang erat pundaknya.

"Aku sudah melupakan semuanya." Jawab Jaejoong setengah berbohong, karena saat ini ia masih belajar untuk menerima semuanya. "Kita masih kecil saat itu, terlalu muda dan bodoh, tidak mengerti apa-apa dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh." Jaejoong tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. "kau pasti sangat susah saat itu karena aku terlalu serius dengan janji-janji masa kecil kita, mianhae."

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil, ia masih merasa tidak enak. Ia yakin Jaejoong pasti masih sakit hati, tapi Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong berusaha untuk tegar. Yunho tidak bisa berbohong, ia kagum pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Ah, bicara tentang masa lalu aku jadi ingat Ahra-ssi. Dimana dia, aku tidak melihatnya, juga anakmu." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Air muka Yunho terlihat berubah. Yang semula terlihat tenang menjadi tegang, membuat Jaejoong sedikit heran.

'Ah, jangan salah paham, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, sudah ku bilang bukan aku sudah melupakan kejadian yang dulu-dulu." Ucap Jaejoong cepat-cepat.

"ah, tidak bukan begitu." Potong Yunho tertawa ringan. "Ahra ada di rumah bumonimnya saat ini bersama Yuri. Mereka mungkin pulang beberapa hari lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. "Yuri, nama anakmu?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"kenapa bukan jiyool? Bukannya kau sangat ingin memberi nama anak perempuanmu dengan nama itu? Aku ingat kau sering sekali bicara seperti itu."

Yunho ikut tertawa. Tapi sebentar kemudian ia diam. "kau lupa, nama itu aku buat untuk anak kita."

Jaejoong langsung terpaku di tempat, wajahnya menoleh kearah lain. Yunho rupanya juga tersentak dengan perkataannya.

"ah, mianhae, harusnya aku tidak mengungkit hal itu." Bisik Yunho tidak enak.

"Seharusnya memang begitu, kau sudah menikah sekarang, dengan orang lain."

Keduanya kini terjebak dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Merasa tidak tahan Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho dan memasang senyum terbaiknya. Yunho yang merasa di tatap ikut menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"sudah terlalu larut, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar." Usul Jaejoong.

"ah, iya. Tentu saja." Setuju Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho sedikit lama saat pria itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"kau mengingat hal kecil, tapi melupakan hal besar, yunnie." Bisik Jaejoong pelan. _Melupakan perasaanmu padaku._

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi sudah kau tentukan tema yang bagus untuk iklan produk kita musim ini?" Tanya Yunho pada pria muda dengan potongan rambut pendek yang memamerkan jidat lebarnya.

"Tentu, untuk produk musim semi ini kita akan akan memakai tema 'malaikat'." Jawab si pemuda yang ternyata bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu.

"Kenapa tema itu?"

"Aku ingin pakaian-pakaian rancangan tim-ku bisa membuat pemakainya terlihat segar, tenang tapi juga ceria. Jadi kita butuh fotografer pro dan juga model-model yang memiliki imej 'pure'!" jelas Yoochun.

"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, kudengar Jaejoong sudah pulang. Apa benar?" tanya Yoochun, cepat sekali mengubah topik.

"Hm, seminggu yang lalu."

Yoochun memperhatikan raut wajah Yunho, sepintar apapun Yunho menyembunyikan sesuatu, Yoochun akan selalu tahu ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tidak sia-sia mereka berteman baik hampir sepuluh tahun lebih.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoochun langsung pada inti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu Yunho, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Katakan, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Jaejoong, kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang seperti itu! Apa dia masih marah padamu?"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, Yoochun sejak dulu memang sangat peka.

"Tidak, ia tidak marah ataupun mengabaikanku, ia terlihat biasa saja." Jawab Yunho.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoochun beruntun.

"Justru itu Yoochun, saking biasanya kami seperti orang asing. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya!" keluh Yunho frustasi.

"Dulu kau tidak seperti ini, kau bahkan sangat kejam dulu padanya, kenapa sekarang mempermasalahkan hubungan kalian yang seperti orang asing?"

"Dulu dan sekarang beda." Jawab Yunho, pandangannya beralih keluar jendela kaca kantor mewahnya. "lima tahun yang lalu, diantara kami ada ahra, aku saat itu ingin melindungi perasaan Ahra karena Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang hubunganku dan Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi terikat pertunangan, jadi kami masih bisa berteman seperti dulu, seakrab dulu."

"Kalian dulu tidak berteman tapi pacaran!" bantah Yoochun.

"Yah! Kami masih anak-anak dulu. Dibanding pacaran mungkin lebih baik itu disebut bersahabat baik, bagaimanapun Jaejoong itu teman mainku sejak kecil."

"Terserah apa katamu,lah." Gumam Yoochun akhirnya, pasrah. "lebih baik kau perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong."

"Itu memang yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Kau ingat Yunho, dulu aku pernah bertanya apa alasanmu mencintai Ahra? Kau bilang kau hanya mencintainya saja dan bagimu cinta itu tidak butuh alasan."

"Ya, aku masih ingat." Ucap Yunho. "saat itu kau bilang mencintai seseorang selalu butuh alasan, hanya tergantung kita saja, apa tahu atau tidak alasan seperti apa itu."

"Syukurlah kalau masih ingat." Ujar Yoochun, tersenyum. "aku harap kau tahu alasanmu sekarang Yunho." ucap Yoochun lagi, terseyum misterius.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pria itu biasa pulang tepat saat makan malam, tapi kali ini ia pulang bahkan saat Jaejoong dan Nyonya Jung sedang memasak. Usai berganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri, pemuda bermata tajam itu turun kedapur, ia hanya duduk dan memperhatikan Jaejoong dan umma nya memasak, atau lebih tepatnya memandang Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memasak entah mengapa membuatnya merasa tenang, Jaejoong terlihat begitu cantik dimata Yunho. Sejak dulu pemuda itu memang selalu cantik.

Yunho tersenyum pelan melihat wajah serius Jaejoong yang sedang memasak.

"Apa Jaejoong begitu cantik sampai kau menatapnya seperti itu Yunho-ah?" Tanya Nyonya Jung dengan nada menggoda. Wanita itu memang memperhatikan gelagat anaknya sejak ia pertama masuk kedapur. Lebih lagi, ia heran dengan tingkah Yunho, ini pertama kalinya Yunho duduk di dapur dengan nyaman, biasanya pemuda itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja atau perpustakaan rumah mereka.

Wajah Yunho memerah mendengar ucapan Nyonya Jung. Jaejoong hampir saja mengiris jemarinya. Ia juga memerah karena malu.

Melihat tingkah dua pemuda itu membuat Nyonya Jung terkikik. Terlebih saat Yunho bergegas keluar karena malu, ah, sudah lama sekali Nyonya Jung tidak melihat putranya seperti ini.

"Joongie, sepertinya Yunho senang melihatmu saat memasak."

"Umma mengada-ngada, mungkin saja Yunho hanya lapar." Tepis Jaejoong, tidak ingin banyak berharap.

"Umma kenal betul Yunho, ia pasti berpikir kau sangat cantik tadi." Ucap nyonya jung dengan berbisik.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "hentikan mengatakan aku cantik umma." Rengeknya. "lagipula Yunho sekarang sudah punya Ahra dan Yuri."

"Aishh, jangan sebut nama wanita itu didepanku." Gertak Nyonya Jung pelan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, melanjutkan acaranya memotong sayuran. "umma, sudah dua tahun Ahra jadi menantu umma, sampai kapan umma ingin membencinya?"

"umma tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang sudah membuatmu sakit hati jaejoongie. Wanita itu bahkan bukan istri yang baik untuk Yunho selama dua tahun ini." Gerutu Nyonya Jung. "Umma sering mendengar mereka bertengkar."

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menanggapi hal itu seperti apa, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Nyonya Jung menyentuh pundak Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Saat ia mendapat perhatian pemuda itu, ia tersenyum sangat lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Jaejoongie, selama ini kau menderita, tapi umma yakin sebentar lagi kau akan bahagia, Yunho dan ahra mungkin akan berpisah, dan Yunho akan jadi milikmu." Ucap wanita itu pelan. Mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong.

"aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap umma." Jawab Jaejoong, ia berbalik dan kembali memotong sayurannya. "lima tahun ini sudah cukup berat, umma."

Nyonya Jung hanya menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong. _Umma yakin sayang, Yunho pasti jadi millikmu. _Bisik nyonya Jung dalam hati.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam yang hangat, keluarga Jung dan juga Jaejoong duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga. Keluarga kecil itu berbincang-bincang dengan topic yang ringan. Pasangan Jung duduk dengan mesra di sofa coklat yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang, sementara Yunho duduk di sofa single dan Jaejoong memilih berbaring santai di atas hambal kecil berwarna putih tak jauh dari Yunho.

"Jaejoongie, umma lupa bertanya, bagaimana Changmin?" Celetuk Nyonya Jung tiba-tiba.

"Changminnie?! Ah, dia akan pulang dua atau tiga hari lagi, ia masih harus menyelesaikan pamerannya." Jawab Jaejoong, ia tengah bermain dengan Jiji, kucing peliharaannya yang baru ia beli pagi tadi.

"Pemuda yang hebat, semuda itu sudah menjadi photographer berbakat yang terkenal." Puji Nyonya Jung.

"Changmin?"

"Ah, kau lupa dengan pemuda itu, Yunho? Dia sahabat Jaejoong sewaktu mereka masih di asrama. Dia pernah datang kemari saat itu, pemuda yang datang saat Ahra dan Kau membuat umma jantungan karena berita kehamilan ahra." Jawab Nyonya Jung, suaranya sedikit sinis saat mengingat kenangan lama.

"Selama ini Changmin yang menjaga Jaejoong." Tuan Jung angkat bicara saat dirasanya suasana mulai dingin. "Walaupun lebih muda, tapi Changmin sepertinya lebih dewasa darimu, hahaha." Lanjut Tuan Jung. Walaupun hanya bertemu beberapa kali, ia yakin Changmin adalh pemuda yang mampu menjaga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya berdecak kesal mendengar hal itu.

"Oh, begitu." Respon Yunho, sedikit tidak nyaman mendengar Jaejoong begitu dekat dengan Changmin.

"Apa kalian pacaran sekarang?" Tanya Tuan Jung.

"Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"kau dan Changmin tentu saja."

Mendengar hal itu sontak saja Jaejoong tertawa, "itu tidak mungkin, appa! Changmin itu seperti adikku sendiri, aneh jika membayangkan hubungan kami lebih dari itu. Ia sudah seperti adik kandungku."

"lebih tepatnya kau yang jadi adiknya." Ejek Tuan Jung, membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong itu, membuat Yunho menghela nafas lega tanpa sadar.

Nyonya Jung tentu saja melihat tingkah putranya itu, membuatnya tersenyum senang. Ia berharap kali ini Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa bersatu sesuai keinginannya. Wanita itu bahkan lupa mengenai Ahra.

TBC

Makasih udah mampir ^^

chapter-chapter kemarin banyak banget kata yang hilang, baru saya edit tadi. semoga chapter ini ga begitu banyak thypos ... :)


	5. Chapter 5

One More Chance

part 5

* * *

pair : Yunjae

warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk

disclaimer : semua chara bukan milik author

special thanks for : **vic, rani, , ichigo song,Yzj84, Michelle Jung, Jae milk, SimviR, kohaku, meirah.1111, fiAndYJ, 1, riska0112, I was A dreamer, Yunjae Line, kim Ycha Kyuu, aka yamada, Himawari Ezuki, PiePilly, YunHolic, Chunna82, Erria cassie, nin nina, sycarp, rly c jaekyu**

mian lama, chingu-deul ^^

.

.

.

One more chance 5

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mondar mandir dengan gelisah di depan pintu rumah.

"Jaejoong? Sedang apa diluar?" tanya Yunho menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Oh Yunho-ah, kau sudah pulang?! Masuklah." Sambut Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh, mian. Aku menunggu Changmin, seharusnya dia sudah sampai sejak tadi." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya, melihat jam tangannya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Shim Changmin?! Mau apa dia kesini." Tanya Yunho, sedikit kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Changmin memang akan pindah ke seoul kembali, tapi untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disini." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho, ia lebih serius menatap pintu pagar, berharap Changmin muncul disana.

"Dia akan tinggal disini?! Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Yunho merasa tersinggung sekarang.

"Ah, mian Yunho-ah, tapi aku sudah meminta ijin pada Umma dan Appa, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Tanya Jaejoong, menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Aku tidak marah Jaejoong-ah, hanya sedikit kaget." Ucap Yunho tersenyum, sedikit berbohong. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu."

"Uhm."

Yunho melempar senyum sebelum menutup pintu rumah. Ia langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju dapur, tempat ummanya berada jam pulangnya dari kantor.

"Umma." Serunya pada wanita itu.

"Yun, sudah pulang?! Sana mandi dulu sambil menunggu makan malam siap." Perintah Nyonya Jung.

Tapi Yunho malah berjalan mendekati ummanya yang sedang mencicip takaran garam dalam sayurannya pas atau tidak. "Umma kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu soal Changmin yang akan tinggal disini?"

"Umma pikir kau tidak peduli, sayang." Jawab Nyonya Jung tenang.

"Kenapa umma berpikir seperti itu?" Yunho terlihat heran.

"Seingat umma kau tidak peduli lagi dengan Jaejoong sejak ada Ahra." Jawab Nyonya Jung mengungkit masa lalu.

Wajah Yunho terlihat masam sekarang. "umma mengungkit hal itu lagi, bukankah aku sudah minta maaf, Jaejoong sahabatku juga umma tentu aku peduli apapun tentang dia."

Nyonya Jung mengubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang rampingnya.

"Kalau memang kau masih peduli pada Jaejoong, bersikap baiklah pada Changmin, karena Changmin sangat penting untuk Jaejoong, membuat pemuda itu tidak nyaman hanya akan membuat Jaejoong sedih, kau mengerti?"

_Aku yang paling penting untuk Jaejoong. _Pikir Yunho. "Arraso umma."

"Bagus, naik kekamarmu dan mandi, umma akan memanggilmu kalau makan malamnya sudah siap.

Saat Yunho turun untuk makan malam, ia mendapati satu penghuni baru dimeja makan mereka. Pemuda kurus dengan kaki jenjang. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat datar. Pemuda itu duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum melihat anaknya, ia memanggil Yunho untuk segera duduk.

"Yunho-ah, ini Shim Changmin, sahabat Uri Jaejoong." Ucap Nyonya Jung.

Shim Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

Yunho melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kalian punya karakter yang hampir sama." Tawa Tuan Jung.

"Aniya,"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Yunho dan Changmin menolak bersamaan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa ragu, Tuhan, baru pertama kali beertemu kedua pria bertubuh tinggi itu sudah tidak akur, bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti, bagaimanapun Changmin akan tinggal cukup lama bersama mereka.

"Changmin-ssi, Jaejoong cerita kau sudah menjadi photographer pro sekarang?" Tanya Tuan Jung.

"Ne." Jawab Changmin singkat dengan nada sopan.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar kumpulan pemuda berbakat, eoh." Seru Tuan Jung menatap tiga orang dihadapannya bergantian.

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Tuan Jung itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong, ia sudah mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, setelah mendengar sahutan jaejoong ia sekarang menunggu untuk di bukakan pintu.

Tapi ia malah terkejut karena Changmin yang malah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Changmin-ssi?! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yunho dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Changmin.

"Mana Jaejoong?"

"Ada didalam, masuklah." Ujar pemuda jangkung itu, ia tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, kembali kedalam kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho menyusul masuk dan harus menahan emosi melihat Changmin yang duduk dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong. Diatas ranjang Jaejoong.

"Yunho? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Jaejoong, laptop putih dipangkuannya.

"Jaejoong, mian mengganggu." Ujar Yunho, ia duduk di kursi di depan meja rias.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Jaejoong, memberikan laptop miliknya pada Changmin. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya 3 hari yang lalu Heechul mengirim surat undangan reuni SD, undangan milikmu juga."

Yunho menyerahkan sebuah amplop biru muda pada Jaejoong.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Heechul, bagaimana dia sekarang? Masih seperti dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membuka undangan miliknya.

"Lebih parah." Jawab Yunho bercanda membuat Jaejoong tertawa. "Jadi bagaimana, mau pergi?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat semasa kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi bersama, acaranya besok malam." Ajak Yunho terselubung.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ia menoleh memandang pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. "Changminnie, kau mau ikut?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

Yunho mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak hyung, lusa aku mungkin sibuk mengurus persiapan pameran fotoku." Jawab Changmin. Ia mengembalikan laptop Jaejoong sebelum berdiri dari ranjang putih itu. "sebaiknya aku kembali kekamar, jalja hyung." Ujar pemuda itu, menepuk pelan kepala hyungnya.

"Um, jalja." Balas Jaejoong, menatap tubuh Changmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh kembali menatap Yunho. "Huh? Tentu saja sangat dekat." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya. "dia sahabatku sudah bertahun-tahun, dia seperti adik kandungku sendiri."

"Oh begitu." Gumam Yunho, tapi dalam hati entah kenapa ia tidak begitu yakin.

"Yunho kau tidak kembali kekamarmu? Ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam, besok kau masih harus kekantor." Tegur Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, jalja Jaejoong-ah."

"Uhm, Jalja Yunho-ah."

.

.

.

Esok paginya saat sarapan, lagi-lagi Yunho mendapati Changmin sudah lebih dulu disana. Tuan Jung sudah lebih awal berangkat bersama Nyonya Jung ke kantor.

"Pagi Jaejoong-ah, pagi Changmin-ssi." Sapa Yunho, mengambil posisinya dimeja makan.

"Pagi Yunho-ah, jaa, makan dulu sebelum kekantor." Perintah Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, bukankah hari ini hari pertamamu mengajar?" tanya Yunho, teringat percakapannya dengan Jaejoong beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat bersemangat hari ini karena hal itu. "Changminnie akan mengantarku nanti."

"Begitu,jangan pulang telat, kita masih ada acara." Ujar Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong soal reuni mereka.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak lupa."

Begitu Yunho masuk membuka pintu kantornya, ia langsung disambut oleh Yoochun yang merepet tidak jelas dengan penuh semangat, Yunho hampir tidak bisa menangkap perkataan pemuda itu.

"Yah! Bicara lebih pelan!" bentak Yunho.

"Hahaha, sorry, aku terlalu semangat!" sahut Yoochun, mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan kemeja kerjanya. "Yunho, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Yunho yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursinya.

Yoochun menyerahkan sebuah buku berukuran cukup tebal. "ini buku kumpulan foto shim Changmin."

"Shim Changmin?!"

"Ne, photographer muda itu."

Yunho mengambil buku itu dan mulai membuka tiap halaman satu persatu, memperhatikan foto-foto karya Changmin.

"Yoochun-ah, kau lupa, kau pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

"Kapan?"

"Dia teman Jaejoong, yang bersama Jaejoong saat Ahra mengumumkan soal kehamilannya itu."

"Ah, aku samar-samar mengingatnya. Dia teman Jaejoong?! Pantas kalau begitu." Gumam Yoochun.

"Pantas bagaimana?"

"Buka halaman selanjutnya." Suruh Yoochun.

"Yang ini?" tanya Yunho menatap foto seorang gadis berkimono putih dibawah phon sakura yang sudah mati.

"Ani, halaman selanjutnya lagi, buka saja terus nanti kau juga mengerti." Suruh Yoochun lagi.

Yunho menatap kesal pada sahabatnya itu, tapi ia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman sesuai keinginan Yoochun.

Tangan kanan Yunho yang membuka halaman tiba-tiba berhenti, matanya lekat menatap salah satu foto yang memenuhi halaman itu

"Jaejoong?!"

"Ne, itu Jaejoong, aku juga kaget saat melihatnya ada disalah satu kumpulan foto Shim Changmin."

Yunho tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yoochun,karena dia lebih focus menatap foto Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat indah itu. Pemuda itu terlihat anggun walau hanya berdiri dan menatap kakinya yang terendam air laut, sinar matahari yang baru terbit membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Yunho sungguh terpesona.

"Yunho! Yah Jung Yunho!" teriak Yoochun karena Yunho terlalu serius sehingga tidak mendengar panggilannya sejak tadi.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho kesal karena Yoochun mengganggunya.

"Yunho-ah, aku ingin memakai jasa Changmin dan Jaejoong untuk iklan produk kita, tapi karena Changmin itu pro dan sekarang sangat sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Tapi bisakah kau membujuk Jaejoong? Dia cocok sekali untuk menjadi model kita."

"Akan kucoba." Jawab Yunho seadanya kembali menatap foto Jaejoong, ia mebuka halaman-halaman selanjutnya tapi tidak lagi menemukan foto Jaejoong. Seperti foto tadi adalah satu-satunya foto Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu, itu foto yang paling banyak minatnya, tapi Changmin tidak menjualnya berapapun tawarannya." Ujar Yoochun menunjuk foto Jaejoong yang kembali Yunho lihat.

"wae?"

"entahlah, katanya itu foto yang sangat berharga baginya. Aku jadi penasaran sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan mereka."

"Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Bantah Yunho dengan nada kesal.

Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ku seperti orang yang cemburu, Yunho."

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"kalau begitu kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu."

"aku tidak marah, aku hanya bingung!" bentak Yunho mulai kesal.

Yoochun hanya menatap Yunho tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"aku memilih ahra dibandingkan dia Lima tahun yang lalu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Melihatnya berdiri didepanku, aku seperti teringat saat-saat aku sangat possessive padanya, mengingatkan banyak hal yang kurasakan dulu sebelum dia pergi ke asrama."

"yang kau lupakan setelah Ahra datang." Tambah Yoochun.

"Ya, dan aku semakin bingung karena aku sama sekali lupa perasaanku pada Ahra saat aku memperjuangkannya." Lanjut Yunho frustasi.

"bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan ahra?"

"buruk, kami mungkin akan bercerai."

Yoochun menatap iba sahabatnya "Semoga ini keputusan yang baik untuk kalian." Ungkapnya.

"Hm."

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan wilayah sekolah mereka semasa SD, banyak sekali hal yang berubah, tapi tiap kali mereka memandang kesekitar, kenangan lamapun kembali muncul dipermukaan. Masa-masa yang sangat menyenangkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya sampai di aula sekolah, tempat acara diadakan.

Semua kepala langsung menoleh kearah mereka saat mereka masuk. Beberapa terlihat mengenal mereka, sementara yang lain lagi masih berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"YUNHO!" teriak Heechul sambil berlari mendekati Yunho, seorang pemuda berperawakan china mengkuti dengan langkah yang lebih tenang.

"Heechul." Sapa Yunho tersenyum melihat salah satu teman dekatnya dan Jaejoong itu.

Heechul melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Yunho. Kedua matanya yang besar itu membulat saat mengenal Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah! Aigo! ! 10 tahun tidak bertemu, kau masih saja lebih pendek daripada Yunho!" teriaknya senang.

Senyum Jaejoong langsung hilang. "yah kim Heechul! Kau belum berubah juga, eoh?" seru Jaejoong kesal.

"hehehe, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Heechul memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Heechul erat. Dan pemuda cantik itu tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan pemuda china yang berdiri dibelakang Heechul. Keduanya saling melempar senyum ramah.

"yah, Heechul, kau tidak ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kami?" tanya Yunho yang memang penasaran pada pemuda china itu. Wajahnya cukup familiar.

"Oh, hahaha. Mian." Tawa Heechul, sambil menarik pemuda dengan mata yang ramah itu kehadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Yunho, Jaejoong. Kenalkan, tunanganku, Tan HanGeng." Ucap Heechul memperkenalkan tunangannya dengan bangga.

"anyong hangeng-ssi." Sapa Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

_Pantas mukanya familiar, dia pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses saat ini di china._

"Anyong Yunho-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi. Heechul banyak bercerita tentang kalian jika berbicara tentang masa SD-nya."

"Hahaha, jongmal?! Ratu gossip ini bicara apa saja mengenai kami?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia sering menceritakan tentang kalian yang selalu mesra dimana saja." Tawa Hangeng.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, keduanya sedikit canggung mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Ah, benar juga! Aku sempat lupa kalian dulu itu tunangan! Jadi sekarang kalian pasti sudah menikah!" seru Heechul.

"Ah, ani-"

"YAH! YOROBUNN! JUNG YUNHO DAN KIM JAEJOONG SUDAH MENIKAH SEKARANG!"

Teriakan Heechul itu berhasil memotong perkataan Jaejoong dan juga menarik semua perhatian tamu reuni.

"Jongmalyo?!"

"Chukkae."

"Sudah berapa anak kalian."

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar lain yang datang ke pasangan itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa melempar senyuman maaf pada Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan pasangan pengantin ini yang berdansa untuk pertama kali?" Usul Heechul memainkan alisnya naik turun.

"Ide bagus." Sambut yang lainnya.

Sekelompok anak-anak yang sekarang sudah menjadi orang dewasa itu mulai mendorong-dorong Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk berdansa.

"Turuti saja, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai kita menuruti mereka." Ucap Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong, saat pemuda cantik itu menolak permintaan teman-temannya itu.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho sebelum mengangguk dan membiarkan Yunho menuntunnya ketengah-tengah untuk berdansa.

Heechul dan hangeng berdiri bersama teman mereka yang lain, menonton Yunho dan Jaejoong berdansa dengan sedikit canggung. Wajah keduanya memerah.

"Heechul, kau tahu mereka sebenarnya belum menikah, Yunho sudah menikah dengan seorang perempuan, kenapa berkata seperti itu tadi?" Tanya salah satu teman mereka.

Sebenarnya sejak awal mereka sudah tahu mengenai pernikahan Yunho dengan orang lain itu. Tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk reflex ikut bersandiwara saat salah seorang dari mereka memulainya. Mereka tidak bisa lepas dari kebiasaan mereka semasa SD itu, mereka sungguh kompak.

"Aku sengaja, aku berharap mereka bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka."

"Tapi Yunho sudah menikah, kau mau membuat keluarganya berantakan?" tanya Hangeng heran.

"Hmp, kalian hanya tidak tahu apa yang aku tahu." Gumam Heechul tersenyum puas.

"Ck, kau benar-benar ratu gossip dan informasi." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pendek membuat Heechul tertawa.

"Kau tahu Heechul berbohong tadi." Gumam Jaejoong. Tubuh keduanya bergerak lembut, kekanan kekiri bersamaan dengan alunan music.

Beberapa pasangan mulai ikut berdansa.

"tidak mungkin pernikahan putra keluarga Jung tidak disiarkan di berita manapun." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menggumam tak jelas tangannya melilit lembut di pinggang Jaejoong, tanpa sadar wajahnya begitu dekat di leher Jaejoong.

"Yunho, kenapa kau tidak-"

"Jaejoong." Potong Yunho. "kenapa kita tidak menikmati saat ini saja."

"Ehh?"

"berada ditempat ini, denganmu, membuatku teringat banyak hal. Kim Jaejoong, aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Yunho, tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jaejoong. Tubuh jaejoong yang lebih pendek membuatnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Yun?"

"Saat itu, saat kau di asrama, aku benar-benar kesepian Jae, terbiasa denganmu setiap saat selama bertahun-tahun lalu tiba-tiba harus menjalani semuanya sendirian, aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa." Bisik Yunho lirih.

"Lalu Ahra, ia begitu mirip denganmu, matanya hampir seindah matamu, dia suka melukis, dia suka ice cream vanilla, ia memakai shampoo dengan wangi yang sama sepertimu, ia bahkan melakukan banyak hal yang sama denganmu, hingga perlahan aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai jaejoongku, dan tanpa sadar aku melupakanmu. Mianhae Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali mengeratkan pelukanya di tubuh Yunho saat dirasanya lehernya mulai basah.

"Gwencana, Yunho-ah. Aku sudah pulang sekarang." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Welcome Home, jae."

.

.

.

Setelah berdansa dan Yunho yakin tidak ada jejak airmata lagi, keduanya mulai menyapa beberapa teman lama mereka dan bercanda ringan dengan mereka. Dan saat pesta reuni itu menjadi sedikit lebih liar dan mulai menggila, keduanya mengendap-endap keluar dan lebih menikmati suasana malam sekolah mereka.

"banyak sekali yang berubah." Ucap Jaejoong.

Keduanya duduk di bangku lapangan basket, keadaan cukup terang dengan lampu-lampu disekitar lapangan.

"Aku jadi penasaran dimana ruang seni sekarang. Semuanya gedung baru." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Berbicara tentang ruang seni, aku jadi ingat kau sering sekali berduaan dengan Seunghun disana."

"Yah, kami bukan berduaan." Bantah Jaejoong.

"Walaupun sudah kuperingatkan kau tetap saja berduaan dengannya."

"Sudah kubilang bukan berduaan."

"Kemana bocah itu sekarang? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Molla, mungki karena dulu sering kau tindas makanya dia malas datang." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"aku tidak menindasnya, hanya memperingatkannya untuk menjauhimu, Kim Jaejoong itu milikku."

Keduanya langsung terdiam kaku karena ucapan barusan.

Yunho perlahan menatap Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya. Begitu Jaejoong menoleh Yunho tak bisa lari dari tatapan mata Jaejoong yang bagi Yunho sejak dulu adalah tatapan yang indah.

Yunho perlahan mendekat dan tanpa ragu mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Jaejoong, mulai melumatnya dengan intens.

Jaejoong yang selama bertahun-tahun merindukan Yunho-nya, hanya bisa terlena dan membalas ciuman itu dengan sama intens. Keduanya sekarang bahkan mulai mendekat hingga tidak ada jarak yang tersisa diantara tubuh mereka yang mulai memanas.

Tangan Yunho mulai mengusap lembut pinggang Jaejoong.

Keduanya terlalu larut dalam ciuman mereka.

Yunho perlahan mulai melepas ciuman mereka, menatap wajah Jaejoong yang merona dan bibirnya yang membengkak. _He is beautiful._

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dan tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi sedetik kemudian matanya melebar dan tubuhnya kaku. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho saat melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang membuatnya kaget itu.

"Yunho, kita pulang saja." Ajak Jaejoong, ia bangkit dari bangku itu tanpa memandang Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, ada apa?"

"Aniya, kajja kita pulang." Jaejoong bergegas meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Yunho menyusul Jaejoong,. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berciuman dengan panas dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia bersikap seperti itu.

Yunho hanya tidak tahu, saat itu Jaejoong teringat Go Ahra. Istri Yunho.

TBC

Thank u for read this ^^

maaf lw banyak thypos dan lain-lain, sy emng ceroboh dan pelupa soalnya, hehehe. kayak kesalahan di chapter 7 marriage n affair, banyak banget.


	6. Chapter 6

One More Chance

part 6

* * *

pair : Yunjae

warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk

disclaimer : semua chara bukan milik author

special thanks for : **zoldyk, Chunna82, aka yamada, FiAndYJ, nin nina, giaoneesan, ichigo song, sycarp, Piepilly, Kim Eun Seob, Park Minnie, Yunjae line, rly c jaekyu, riska0122, KimYcha kyuu, YunHolic, adindapranatha, SimviR, Rinjaejae, Jae milk , kohaku, han eun ji, Yzj84, BooMilikBear, Michelle Jung , AyuClouds69, dan semua reader ff ini.**

**gomao untuk kritik dan juga sarannya ^^**

**ahra ga bakal jahat-jahat amat kok kali ini, dia cuma rada egois.**

One more chance part 6

Sudah dua hari ini Yunho gelisah, entah kenapa Jaejoong terlihat menghindarinya sejak acara reuni itu. Tepatnya sejak mereka berciuman panas dilapangan basket sekolah lama mereka. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak menatapnya sama sekali saat keduanya dalam perjalanan pulang. Di tambah lagi Yoochun membuatnya pusing akhir-akhir ini, seperti saat ini.

"Yunho-ah, sudah berapa hari dan Jaejoong sama sekali belum kau tanya!" Ucapnya kesal. "kapan kau mau bicara dengannya tentang niat untuk menjadikannya model produk kita, heh?"

"aishh, tidak sekarang!" jawab Yunho, sakit kepala mendengar ocehan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Wae? Untuk apa ditunda terus, kalian kan tinggal serumah! Tinggal bicara apa susahnya."

"Tentu saja susah kalau dia terus menghindarimu!"

Yoochun langsung membungkam mulutnya dan mulai terlihat serius. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau membuatnya sakit hati lagi?"

"Aniya, kami berciuman."

"Oh, wow. Perkembangan yang mendadak? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia diam dan minta pulang, setelah itu dia menghindariku." Keluh Yunho.

Yoochun menatap sahabatnya dengan serius. "Yunho, katakan. Kau serius mengejar Jaejoong?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho cepat.

"Kenapa sekarang? Bukannya dulu kau sangat membencinya, kau mempertahankan ahra habis-habisan dan sekarang malah menceraikannya. Waeyo?" Tanya Yoochun beruntun.

Yunho terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap keluar jendela kaca kantornya. "kau tahu aku hampir gila saat Jaejoong tinggal diasrama. Sejak kecil dia adalah hal paling berharga untukku. Aku merindukkannya hingga sesak dan hampir gila, sampai aku berharap bisa melupakannya. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mudah."

"Lalu kau bertemu Ahra." Tebak Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk. "Lalu aku bertemu ahra, saat itu dia sedang melukis. Hal yang sama dengan kebiasaan Jaejoong."

"Kau langsung menyukainya?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak peduli padanya walaupun dia menyapaku tiap saat, hingga suatu hari dia mulai bertingkah seperti jaejoong, hal-hal yang dia sukaipun ternyata sama seperti Jaejoong. Dan aku mulai melihat Jaejoong dalam dirinya."

"Dan kau terlena sampai Jaejoong datang pun kau tetap lebih membela Ahra." Potong Yoochun lagi-lagi. Tepat sasaran.

"Dan itu kesalahan terbesarku." Lenguh Yunho meletakkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu perbaiki kesalahanmu, Yunho. Jangan menyerah dulu, pabo!"

Yunho hanya mengguman menaggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk membaca buku saat Yunho pulang kerja, keduanya tanpa sengaja saling bertatapan saat Yunho melewati ruang tamu.

"aku pulang." Ucap Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, selamat datang." Sambut Jaejoong ,membalas senyum Yunho dengan sedikit lebih kaku. "sebaiknya aku kekamar dulu, ada yang harus aku lakukan."

Melihat Jaejoong mulai berjalan menjauhinya membuat Yunho sedikit kesal, ia tidak tahan berlama-lama lagi seperti ini.

"Jae, apa kau menghindariku?" tanya Yunho menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

Melihat Jaejoong berhenti Yunho tidak membuang-buang kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, tapi Yunho berusaha membuat sedikit jarak diantara keduanya hingga tidak akan membuat Jaejoong merasa tersudut.

"Apa karena ciuman itu?" tebak Yunho, dan saat Jaejoong tidak menyahut Yunho tahu dia benar.

"kita tidak seharusnya berciuman seperti itu." Bisik Jaejoong tetap membelakangi Yunho.

"kenapa tidak?" tanya Yunho tidak suka.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho nyalang. "kau tanya kenapa? Astaga! Demi tuhan kau seorang suami, Yun! Kau seorang suami dan seorang ayah! Tidak sepantasnya kau berciuman dengan orang yang bukan istrimu." Serunya, wajahnya memerah karena emosi.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kemarin." Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya, ia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Kau tahu, jae." Bisik Yunho, kedua lengan kekarnya melingkar ditubuh Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho.

"Aku dan Ahra akan bercerai sebentar lagi." Lanjut Yunho lembut.

"Jadi setelah Ahra mecampakkanmu, sekarang kau berlari padaku?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

"Aniya, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho hampir sama seperti bisikan.

"Dulu kau melihatku dalam diri ahra, sampai sampai kau benar-benar mencintainya, bisa saja sekarang kau sebenarnya hanya melihat ahra dalam diriku."

"Aniya, aku tidak pernah mencintai Ahra."

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?"

Yunho menarik nafasnya pelan, mulai merasa putus asa. "Setelah menikah, entah kenapa kelakuan ahra mulai berubah, perlahan-lahan ahra yang kukenal menjadi seperti orang asing tiap harinya, dan tiap hari juga aku semakin merindukan seseorang. Jae, kau tidak akan mengerti seperti apa perasaanku saat melihatmu kembali dirumah ini."

"Sama sepertimu yang tidak akan mengerti perasaanku dulu, Yun." Bisik Jaejoong, lirih.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin merasa putus asa tiap detiknya. "Jebal Jae, mianhae. Jangan mengingat hal itu lagi."

Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan tangan Yunho yang memeluknya erat, dan kali ini Yunho membiarkannya lepas dari pelukannya.

"Entahlah, aku sangat bingung saat ini."

"jebal, jae. Kembali padaku." Pinta Yunho berbisik. Matanya menatap putus asa wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau pernah meninggalkanku sekali. Siapa yang bisa meyakinkan kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi untuk 'Ahra' yang lain." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan Yunho berdiri diam ditempat yang sama. Menangis.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruang tamu dan langkahnya langsung terhenti saat menyadari Changmin yang berdiri bersandar disamping pintu.

"Changminnie." Panggil Jaejoong pelan.

Changmin menatap wajah sahabatnya itu, mata Jaejoong yang merah dan terlihat bingung. Kedua tangan Changmin terulur merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Changmin tidak bicara apapun, ia cukup memeluk tubuh itu, membiarkan Jaejoong bersandar padanya seperti selama ini.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk disofa ruang tamu, menutup wajahnya depresi. Beberapa kali ia harus menghela nafas. Ia merasa begitu bodoh saat ini. Kenapa ia harus begitu terlibat dengan ahra saat itu, sampai ia lupa bahwa tujuan utama ia dekat dengan ahra, karena gadis itu memiliki tingkah yang sama dengan Jaejoongnya.

"Yun?"

Yunho tersentak, hanya ada satu orang yang ia kenal memiliki suara seperti itu.

"Ahra." Gumam Yunho melihat sosok Ahra yng berdiri di dekat pintu. Yunho sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tadi hingga tidak sadar saat Ahra masuk.

"Aku pulang, Yun." Ucap ahra tersenyum manis. Berjalan mendekati suaminya itu.

Ekspresi kaget milik Yunho berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget saat melihat ahra tersenyum seperti itu. Wanita itu pergi setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Yunho, bahkan menyatakan kebenciannya pada Yunho. Sekarang, wanita itu kembali dengan senyuman? Yunho tidak bisa tidak curiga.

"Mana Yuri?" Tanya Yunho saat tidak menyadari sosok mungil putrinya disekitar ahra.

Senyum ahra langsung luntur mendengarnya. Yunho bahkan tidak tersenyum atau membalas salamnya dan langsung bertanya tentang putri mereka. Apa Yunho tidak ingin menanyai keadaannya?

"Dia masih betah dirumah neneknya. Jadi kubiarkan saja dulu disana." Jawab Ahra berusaha tenang.

"Kau meninggalkan dia disana!?" seru Yunho tidak menyangka. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dia lama-lama jauh dari rumahnya."

"Karena neneknya disana setidaknya lebih menyayanginya dibanding neneknya disini." Sahut ahra kesal.

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi. Harusnya kau paham perasaan umma ku, ahra."

Ahra mendengus pelan. "Aku akan berusaha kalau begitu. Dengar Yun, aku pulang hari ini dengan pikiran jernih. Dan aku ingin kita memulainya semua dari awal."

Yunho menatap Ahra dengan serius. Melihat kesungguhan dimata Ahra membuat Yunho mendesah pelan. "Mian, Ahra. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Kita tidak bisa bercerai Yun, bagaimana dengan yuri, eoh?"

"Jangan jadikan Yuri tameng, Ahra. Kita akan bercerai. Final!"

"Aku tidak menjadikan Yuri sebagai tameng Jung Yunho!" Seru Ahra emosi.

"ADA APA INI?" Seru Nyonya Jung yang sejak tadi mendengar ribut-ribut dan memutuskan untuk melihat. Ia tidak menyangka menatunya sudah pulang. Bahkan keduanya terlibat pertengkaran.

"Omma."

"Omonim."

Nyonya Jung menatap menantunya dengan tidak suka sebelum menatap Yunho. "Ahra baru saja pulang dan kalian langsung bertengkar?. Orangtua macam apa kalian ini." Sindir Nyonya Jung. "Yunho, bawa istrimu kekamar." Perintah Nyonya Jung.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, wanita itu langsung kembali kedapur.

"Ibumu bahkan tidak menanyai cucunya." Gumam Ahra miris.

Yunho mengabaikan perkataan Ahra, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia berlalu dari hadapan Ahra. Membiarkan wanita itu mengikutinya saja dari belakang.

Ahra berdecak kesal melihat sikap Yunho. Tidak aneh lagi. Semenjak mereka mulai bertengkar sikap Yunho mulai dingin padanya. Ahra berharap Yunho belum terlalu kesal padanya. Karena ia berubah pikiran, tidak jadi memilih bercerai dengan Yunho.

Kedua pasangan itu bertemu dengan Jaejoong tanpa sengaja saat melewati kamar pemuda itu. Jaejoong sepertinya baru kembali dari kamar Changmin.

"Kim Jaejoong?!" seru Ahra kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. "Ini rumahku tentu saja aku akan ada disini."

"Ini rumah Yunho."

Jaejoong terkikik pelan. "Aigo, aku tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran denganmu, Ahra-ssi." Ujar Jaejoong pelan. "Selamat datang kembali." Lanjut Jaejoong dan berjalan melewati Yunho dan ahra begitu saja.

Yunho memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh darinya dengan sendu. Sebelum Jaejoong kembali ke Korea ia sudah bulat ingin bercerai dengan ahra, dan sekarang keinginannya itu semakin kuat.

Ia menoleh melihat Ahra saat mendengar wanita itu tertawa mengejek. "Oh, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau semakin keras kepala menuntut bercerai. Apa karena dia?" Tanya Ahra menunjuk arah Jaejoong pergi dengan dagunya.

"Kau harusnya tahu bukan itu alasan kita bercerai." Sindir Yunho, meninggalkan Ahra untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang sebenarnya bersembunyi di balik dinding tak jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Ahra, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia hanya bisa menduga bahwa hubungan Yunho dan Ahra sekarang memang sangat buruk.

Perasaannya sekarang jauh lebih sedih setelah melihat Ahra. Ia harus teringat hal menyakitkan yang ia rasakan dulu. Ia juga tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa Yunho mungkin akan berubah pikiran dan kembali pada Ahra.

"Harusnya aku tidak boleh merasa seperti ini." Gumam Jaejoong pelan. Kepalanya menunduk sedih.

"Merasa seperti apa?" Tanya Nyonya Jung tiba-tiba. Berbisik lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong.

"Ania Umma, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Apa karena Ahra?" tanya Nyonya Jung mengabaikan jawaban tidak jujur dari Jaejoong.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum mengerti melihat wajah Jaejoong sedikit lebih sedih. "Abaikan saja wanita itu. Kali ini Yunho pasti memilihmu." Bisik Nyonya Jung meyakinkan. Ambisinya sejak dulu belum hilang.

"Umma!"

"Hush, Jaejoongie chagy, beri Yunho kesempatan kedua, bukan, tepatnya beri kesempatan kedua untuk kalian berdua!" Nasehat wanita itu.

"Demi umma, hm?" Pinta Nyonya Jung lagi melihat Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Aku tidak tahu Umma." Jawab Jaejoong tulus.

Nyonya Jung memilih untuk tidak memaksa. Untuk saat ini.

"Kajja temani umma masak untuk makan malam?"

"Um." Angguk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Jung kali ini tenyata lebih kaku dibanding makan malam lima tahun yang lalu dulu itu. Udara jadi terasa sesak karena tiap penghuninya tegang.

Hal ini disebabkan karena Jaejoong dan Ahra bertemu. Mantan tunangan Yunho yang sekarang sedang dikejar-kejar lagi oleh Yunho dan istri yang akan segera di campakkan Yunho.

Yang terlihat tenang hanya Shim Changmin. Mungkin karena pemuda itu memang tidak pernah terlihat dengan ekspresi,karena itu dia lebih terlihat tenang dibanding yang lain.

"Jaa, Jaejoong umma masakkan makanan kesukaanmu!" Seru Nyonya Jung.

Baiklah sepertinya selain Changmin, Nyonya Jung juga terlihat tidak canggung.

"Gomao umma." Sahut Jaejoong, tertawa senang saat wanita itu menyendokkan makanan yang dimaksud.

"Ahra, bukankah kau juga suka kepiting?" Tanya Yunho tanpa menoleh menatap Ahra, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Jaejoong.

"Aniya, aku tidak suka makan kepiting. Kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?" Sanggah Ahra, tidak berniat sama sekali dengan kepiting.

"Dulu sebelum kau jadi istriku." Jawan Yunho berhasil menangkap mata Jaejoong untuk menatapnya.

"Ji-Jinja?! Sepertinya aku tidak ingat." Ujar Ahra gugup. "Mungkin dulu aku pernah suka tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"kau juga dulu suka melukis, tapi sekarang berhenti. Kau pernah sangat suka teddy bear dan hello kitty. Kau juga pernah bilang ingin memelihara Golden retriever, tapi sekarang malah alergi binatang. Wae?" Tanya Yunho dingin tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Jaejoong.

"Dulu beda dengan sekarang." Jawab Ahra berusaha tenang. "Lanjutkan saja makanmu, Yun."

Yunho melempar senyum penuh arti kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sepertinya mengerti Yunho ingin membuktikan bahwa Ahra dulu pernah menyukai hal yang sama dengannya, tapi sekarang entah kenapa tidak.

Changmin menyesap air putihnya. Menonton adegan didepannya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan Nyonya Jung. Wanita itu tersenyum.

Changmin hanya menunduk singkat tanpa membalas senyumannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau buktikan dimeja makan tadi, Yun-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Keduanya berdiri di pinggir kolam renang, menghadap taman belakang kediaman kelaurga Jung yang penuh berbagai macam tanaman hias yang dirawat dengan baik oleh Nyonya Jung, juga Jaejoong sebelum ia meninggalkan Korea.

Yunho berhasil menangkapnya di halaman belakang sendirian. Jaejoong tidak bisa menghindar terang-terangan dari Yunho.

"Ahra pernah sepertimu dulu."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Yun."

"Jae, jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak mengerti. Aku sudah menjelaskan dengan jelas kemarin."

Jaejoong yang tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan lelah dengan pembicaraan seperti ini memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya saja. Tapi Yunho berhasil menahan pemuda cantik itu lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong, sejak dulu kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Benar?" Tanya Yunho menatap tajam langsung kemata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia tidak berani membantah karena tatapan Yunho membuatnya takut.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan.

"Sampai sekarang masih mencintaiku?"

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kenapa tidak ingin kembali padaku?" Tanya Yunho frustasi.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. "Bagaimana mungkin aku kembali padamu, kalau kau sudah punya Ahra dan Yuri." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong. Jangan beralasan padaku! Kau tahu dengan jelas aku dan Ahra akan bercerai. Aku mengenalmu Jaejoong-ah, aku tahu kali ini kau berbohong." Ujar Yunho telak, menarik tubuh Jaejoong semakin mendekat padanya.

Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tapi salah satu tangan Yunho mulai melingkar di pinggangnya, menahannya tetap di tempat. Jaejoong mulai gugup. Yunho sangat pintar membaca dirinya. Pemuda itu tahu kapan ia berbohong atau kapan Jaejoong berkata Jujur. Jaejoong tak menyangka setelah sekian tahun dirinya masih sama dan Yunho masih mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Katakan padaku Jae-ah, katakan alasan sebenarnya kau tidak ingin kembali padaku agar aku tahu bagian mana yang bisa ku perbaiki." Pinta Yunho lirih. Dadanya sesak karena hampir putus asa dengan penolakan Jaejoong. Tapi untuk berhenti mendapatkan Jaejoong, memikirkannya saja membuat Yunho seperti berhenti bernafas.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tidak suka mengungkit hal itu, karena ia yang paling merasa sakit tiap mengingatnya. Tapi Jaejoong juga tidak bisa berbohong pada Yunho, pemuda itu akan langsung tahu ketika dia berbohong. Dan juga kali ini Yunho sepertinya tidak akan melepaskannya tanpa jawaban.

"Aku..., Aku tidak bisa memelukmu tanpa mengingat bagaimana kau dan berpelukan dikamar itu. Aku tidak bisa menciummu tanpa mengingat bagaimana kau mencium Ahra seperti dikamar itu. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir untuk memilikimu lagi, sementara tiap kedekatan yang kumiliki denganmu hanya mengingatkanku pada hal itu." Bisik Jaejoong. Pandangannya menunduk kearah ujung jari kakinya.

Yunho terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Jae."

Jaejoong mengangkat lagi kepalanya dan menatap Yunho nyalang.

"Mempermalukanku, menolakku adalah hal lain, Yun. Tapi mengirimkan padaku rekaman seperti itu hanya untuk membuatku menyerah mengejarmu adalah hal yang rendah!" Teriak Jaejoong.

"Apa?!"

"Itu adalah hal paling menyakitkan dan menjijikkan yang pernah ku alami! Kau dan Ahra benar-benar keterlaluan saat itu."

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengeluarkan kemarahan yang berusaha ia pendam.

"Rekaman? Rekaman apa? Jae-ah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Kau ingat hari saat Ahra mengumumankan kehamilannya?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya ia menemuiku dan memberikanku rekaman panas kalian di sebuah hotel. Itulah alasanku bisa dengan mudah melepaskanmu."

Yunho tampak kebingungan .

"Rekaman panas..?...hotel?..."

Yunho tampak bingung dan panik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Tapi aku tidak pernah merekamnya, aku terlalu mabuk saat itu." Gumam Yunho kalut. Ia melepas rengkuhannya di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Tapi Ahra memeberikannya padaku!"

"Go Ahra." Desis Yunho, matanya merah karena marah saat ia berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong. Mencari Ahra. Kemarahan Yunho kali ini bukan kemarahan biasa antara dia dan Ahra. Merekam dan menunjukkan pada orang lain. Apa Ahra tidak punya perasaan dan malu?

Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya. Ia tidak peduli jika aka nada pertengkaran besar seperti apa nanti antara pasangan itu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya yang sakit.

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya ditarik pelan dalam pelukan yang familiar.

"Changminnie." Bisik Jaejoong tercekat.

Changmin tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengelus rambut pemuda yang ia sayangi sebagai kakaknya itu. Membiarkan Jaejoong menangis didadanya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

TBC

hehehe, jongmal gomao udah baca chingudeul ^^

mian untuk Thypos-nya. Chapter depan _mungkin_ saya tamatkan.


	7. Chapter 7

One More Chance

part 6

Special Thanks for :

Nin nina, YunHolic, Gdtop, Piepilly, AyuClouds69, riska0122, AbdulElf, Chunna82, sycarp, jejevan, Vic89, FiAndYJ,

giaoneesan, Kim Min Ah, SimVir, yzj84, adindapranatha, Jae milk, Guest, Rainie Kim, Michelle Jung,

KID, AKTF Forever, Yunjae Line, jynokokoro, rly jaekyu, Lynda Jung, Kim Fabia, mimi, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, miss cho,

vivi, Griffo205, saltybear, Angel Muaffi, neo, Minhyunni1318, Dipo Woon, adettte, Y0uNii D3ViLL, asdfghjyj.

reader-deul semuanya.

* * *

Pair : Yunho/Jaejoong. Yunho/Ahra

Genre : Romance, Drama.

disclaimer : TVXQ/JYJ dan tokoh lainnya bukan milik author.

Warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk.

-chingu-deul yang bingung dengan kedudukan changmin disini, sebut saja changmin itu sahabat dekatnya JJ yang udah amat sangat dekat seperti saudara.

-yang minta MinJae, waduh, bukan ga mau, hanya saja changmin punya porsi tersendiri, dan saya ga bisa bikin FF ini jadi rumit, mian ya ^^

- Apa changmin naksir JJ? lets see...

- yang minta Ahra di siksa, wah, saya ga bisa ngebuat Yunho terlihat lebih buruk lagi, jadi dikit aja ya, sesuai cerita ^^

- dan terima kasih buat yg udah nunggu dengan setia.

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu, kediaman keluarga Jung ribut besar. Semua yang ada hanya bisa mendengar dengan rasa ngeri ketika dua orang dewasa itu saling melempar cacian. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mendengar pasangan muda itu bertengkar mulut, tapi ini kali pertama Yunho terdengar sangat marah dan Ahra terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada Yunho." Gumam Jaejoong sedikit menyesali tindakannya tadi.

Pasangan Jung senior, Jaejoong dan juga Changmin memang berdiri di depan kamar Yunho dan Ahra. Itu karena mereka khawatir terjadi sesuatu, mendengar betapa intens pertengkaran keduanya itu.

Changmin yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong tanpa sengaja mendengar suara Jaejoong yang menyerupai bisikan itu. Ia merangkul pundak Jaejoong dan mencengkramnya erat-erat.

'Bukan salahmu, Hyung.'

Itu yang Changmin ingin katakan pada Jaejoong melalui gesture yang ia berikan.

Jaejoong seolah mengerti apa yang ingin Changmin sampaikan padanya, Ia tersenyum tipis pada pemuda beralis indah itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Yunho dan Ahra, seperti yang sudah di duga, keduanya terlibat cekcok besar. Yunho yang merasa malu dan marah begitu mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong, langsung menghampiri Ahra. Matanya merah karena amarah.

"Aku punya alasan untuk melakukannya!" Ahra berusaha membela diri. Tentu saja, tiap perbuatan pasti ada alasannya.

Dan Yunho tahu betul apa alasan itu.

"Kau ingin membuat Jaejoong berhenti mengejarku, betul?" Bisik Yunho berusaha menekan emosinya.

Ahra membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya lagi." Ucapnya ketus.

"TAPI BUKAN SEPERTI ITU CARANYA!" Raung Yunho melempar benda apa saja ke lantai.

"Lalu kau mau aku menggunakan cara apa?" Pekik Ahra kaget melihat tingkah Yunho. Matanya berair karena takut.

"Apa saja selain itu!" Jawab Yunho berteriak di wajah Ahra. "Kau mempermalukanku dan juga menyakiti orang lain, Ahra. Apa kau tidak punya malu, huh? Membiarkan orang lain melihat rekaman seperti itu?"

Ahra mendengus dan berbalik menjauhi Yunho. "Aku putus asa, okay!" Ucap Ahra, wanita itu memeluk dirinya sendiri karena merasa insecure dengan keadaan.

"Aku putus asa karena begitu menginginkanmu tapi tak bisa mendapatkanmu seutuhnya. Setelah berusaha sampai hampir gila hingga mendapatkanmu! Jaejoong malah kembali dan ibumu lebih menyukainya di banding aku!" Bisik Ahra. Tapi ruangan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi itu membuat suaranya terdengar seperti teriakan di telinga Yunho.

"Tapi masih banyak cara lain selain ini Ahra." Bisik Yunho lelah.

"Cara apa?" Ahra kembali berbalik menatap wajah Yunho. Wajah pria yang membuatnya menjadi wanita jahat. "Coba kau pikir Yunho, Ibumu yang keras kepala dan Jaejoong yang begitu percaya pada hubungan masa lalu kalian. Dimana tempatku berada, eoh? Bahkan sampai sekarang tempatku disisimu hanya sebagai bayangan Jaejoong!"

Yunho tidak tahu harus menyahut seperti apa, karena sekarang ia sendiri sadar, bahwa Ahra hanya ia jadikan bayangan Jaejoong, bayangan yang semakin besar dan tanpa Yunho sadari telah menguasainya hingga sekarang.

Ahra tertawa pelan dengan mata nanar. "Kau sudah tahu rupanya." Ucap wanita itu saat Yunho terdiam dan tidak berusaha membatah apapun.

"Kau sadar kan bahwa aku hanya bayangan Jaejoong, sekarang?" Tanya Ahra tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"Maaf." Bisik Yunho. Maaf, karena tanpa sengaja memanfaatkanmu. Yunho ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia juga tak ingin makin melukai wanita itu.

Ahra menarik nafasnya pelan-pelan. "Aniya, tidak sepantasnya kau meminta maaf setelah aku sudah memanipulasimu seperti itu."

Yunho menatap Ahra dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Ahra duduk disisi ranjangnya. "Yunho, kau harus tahu aku selalu berusaha mencoba menyamai Jaejoong, sampai-sampai terkadang aku melupakan diriku yang sebenarnya. Dengan keadaanmu yang begitu rindu padanya, begitu kesepian aku masuk kedalam hidupmu. Membuatmu lupa padanya, membuatnya percaya bahwa kau memang menyukaiku, bukan Bayangan Jaejoong yang sengaja kubuat dalam diriku."

"Aku hanya tak menyangka kau jatuh begitu dalam." Lanjut Ahra.

Yunho terdiam menatap Ahra, ia memang sudah menduga Ahra berusaha menyamai Jaejoong. Tapi, mendegar langsung dari mulut Ahra, membuat perasaannya begitu panas. Bukan sekedar pada Ahra, tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri, begitu bodoh dan mudah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini.

Ia tidak bisa lama-lama di ruangan ini, ia merasa begitu sesak dan rasanya ia bisa membunuh seseorang. Dengan langkah-langkah cepat ia menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya dengan kasar.

Kemarahan Yunho seakan lenyap seketika saat memandang wajah Jaejoong, kemarahannya sekarang berganti dengan rasa malu.

Dari beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan kamarnya, hanya Jaejoong yang terlihat. Dengan cepat-cepat ia meraih lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya pergi. Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil namanya dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong tak jauh dari rumahnya, pemuda itu membawa Jaejoong ke taman yang sering sekali mereka kunjungi saat masih anak-anak.

Jaejoong duduk di ayunan, tak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Sementara Yunho berdiri di depannya. Punggungnya kaku membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Yunho, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong, menatap cemas punggung kokoh itu.

Yunho berbalik, ia menatap tak percaya Jaejoong. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau bertengkar dengan istrimu, Yun."

Yunho tertawa kecil, terlihat seperti dipaksakan. "Bukan hal yang tidak biasa." Sahutnya pelan.

Pemuda itu lalu duduk berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong. Tapi tidak berani menyentuhnya sedikitpun, kedua tangannya memegang erat tali ayunan di kedua sisi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho pelan, tajam menatap mata bulat Jaejoong. "Aku membuatmu teringat hal yang berat bukan?" Lanjut Yunho saat melihat wajah bingung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. "Tak apa, hal ini tidak seberapa jika dibanding pertama kali aku melihatnya." Bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho menjatuhkan kedua tangannya. Pelan ia merebahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Jaejoong. Dan bersyukur saat pemuda berwajah indah itu tidak menolaknya. "Maafkan aku Jae, kau tidak tahu seberapa menyesalnya aku karena apa yang Ahra lakukan."

"Kenapa kau yang menyesal. Ahra yang merekam dan memberikannya padaku."

"Dia melakukannya demi aku. Karena perasaannya padaku ia berbuat jahat padamu, Jae. Aku, membuat seorang wanita menjadi jahat."

Jaejoong meletakkan telapak tangannya keatas kepala Yunho. Ia ingat dulu saat masih kecil, tiap kali Yunho menangis atau merasa sedih, Jaejoong hanya tinggal membiarkannya bersandar dipundaknya dan membelai kepalanya, Yunho akan merasa lebih baik saat itu.

"Bukan salahmu, Yun."

"Tapi karena aku tidak tegas, aku melukai dua orang sekarang." Bisik Yunho lagi memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut kali ini. memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan? Kenyataannya itulah yang terjadi.

"Jae." Bisik Yunho lagi.

"Hm?" Jaejoong dengan lembut membelai rambut Yunho.

Pria tampan itu seperti ingin menangis. Pertama kali sejak sekian lama Jaejoong tidak membelainya, ia kembali sadar sekarang, betapa ia merindukan sentuhan lembut Jaejoong.

"Akan sulit, iya kan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Apanya?"

"Satu kesempatan lagi untuk kita." Jawab Yunho berbisik, kedua lengannya sekarang tanpa sadar melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong.

"Aku yang seperti ini memang tidak pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua, dan kau juga pasti tidak ingin memberikannya padaku." Ucap Yunho menyimpulkan. "Benar, kan?" Lanjut Yunho berbisik. Ia ingin Jaejoong menjawab 'tidak', tapi ia juga yakin Jaejoong akan menjawab 'iya.'

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

Kedua alis Yunho bertemu. Itu bukan jawaban yang ia duga.

"Jelaskan." Perintah Yunho pelan, mengangkat wajahnya

Yunho benar-benar tidak berubah di mata Jaejoong. Ia masih suka memerintah.

"Please?" Bisik Yunho lagi, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Yunho-ah, Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku dengan memujamu, bahkan masa remajaku ku habiskan dengan menyukaimu. Sampai aku merasakan putus asa yang begitu besarpun aku masih mencintaimu." Gumam Jaejoong. Matanya menatap helaian rambut di kepala Yunho.

"Hal itu cukup untuk membuatku memberi kesempatan untuk kita lagi."

"Tapi?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah menduga pasti akan ada kata 'tapi' saat merasa ada keraguan di nada suara Jaejoong.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Dengan perasaanmu? Aku sudah pernah mengutarakan ini, kan? Kau pasti mengerti." Lanjut Jaejoong, dengan berani menatap mata Yunho.

"Jae…." Lenguh Yunho lelah. "Berapa kali aku harus meyakinkanmu, aku mencintaimu dan kau yang aku inginkan."

"Lalu ahra bagaimana?"

"Kumohon jangan bicarakan dia lagi." Sahut Yunho membuang muka kearah lain.

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho dan membawanya bertatapan langsung. "Kau pernah menyayanginya."

"Karena ia bayanganmu, Jae." Bisik Yunho meyakinkan. Tapi nada suaranya sudah kehilangan semangat, pria itu terdengar putus asa bisa meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Kalian sudah menikah."

"Tidak akan lama lagi."

"Yun."

"Jae!" Bisik Yunho tak kalah tegas. "Bahkan walau kau tidak memberiku kesempatan lagi, tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk bercerai dengannya."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong. "Mungkin benar, tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku."

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho dengan mata berair, punggung yang terlihat kesepian itu membuat Jaejoong tak bisa menahan diri untuk berdiri dan memeluknya.

Yunho hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kehangatan pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bukan memeluknya karena ingin kembali. Ia tahu itu.

"Mian." Ucap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu takut dan ragu untuk memulai lagi.

.

.

.

Changmin berdiri di depan jendela ruang tamu, mengintip dari balik korden jendela. Jendela dari kaca yang cukup besar dan tingginya melampaui Changmin.

Bibir pemuda stoic itu melengkung tipis untuk beberapa detik saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke halaman rumah. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, tatapan matanya tak akan bisa berbohong, ia lega melihat keduanya kembali dengan aman.

Melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari rumah selarut ini memang membuatnya dan juga pasangan Jung khawatir, tapi ia meminta keduanya untuk kembali kekamar dan berjanji akan menunggu kedua mantan kekasih itu pulang.

Changmin berjalan pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya tepat saat Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di depan pintu.

"Changminnie." Bisik Jaejoong kaget melihat Changmin berdiri menyambut mereka.

"Kalian keluar selarut ini, semua khawatir." Ucap Changmin sambil bergantian menatap kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya.

"Kami bukan anak kecil lagi Changmin-ssi." Sahut Yunho tenang. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menuntun Jaejoong. Tangannya menempel di punggung pemuda cantik itu.

Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan cuek dan menutup pintu, lalu mengikuti Yunjae dengan langkah pelan.

Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai kamarnya dan tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak sempat menayakan hal ini tadi, tapi bisakah kita kembali menjadi sahabat?" Tanya Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum. "Kau tahu hal itu tak pernah berubah, kau selalu menjadi sahabatku sejak dulu hingga sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong membuat senyum Yunho melebar.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian di kegetkan dengan ciuman ringan yang Yunho berikan di pipi mulusnya.

"Ciuman seorang sahabat." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong sebelum menarik dirinya menjauh. "Mimpi indah." Ucap pemuda itu dan dengan senyum lebar berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya, senyum itu perlahan hilang.

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak kembali bersama." Ucap Changmin pelan. Duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengamati pemuda cantik itu bergelung dalam selimut.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menerimanya lagi." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia tidak terlihat risih saat Changmin datang tiba-tiba kekamarnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa, jangan bertanya lagi." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya.

"Ia mencium pipimu."

"Ciuman dari sahabat." Ucap Jaejoong mengoreksi.

"Jadi sekarang kalian kembali bersahabat?" Tanya Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti menganggapnya sahabat, Changmin-ah."

"Kau juga tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya." Timpal Changmin memojokkan.

"Changmin-ah, Please." Ucap Jaejoong memohon. Ia terlalu lelah sekarang.

Pemuda tinggi itu hanya diam saat berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

"Aku harap ini keputusanmu yang terbaik, Jae." Bisik Changmin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan memeluk dirinya semakin erat di dalam selimut, seakan dunia ini terlalu dingin untuk menerimanya. "Ini yang terbaik, ini yang terbaik." Bisik Jaejoong berulangkali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sampai ia tertidur.

TBC

thanks for reading ^^

okay, sy bilang bakal tamat chapter ini, ternyata saya lebih plin-plan dari yang diduga. Chapter depan baru tamat. hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

One More Chance

End

.

.

.

Special Thanks to :

Nin nina, Vic89, YunHolic, adette, cindyshim07, ichigo song, giaoneesan, sycarp, Jo-sitta Kim,

riska0122, FiAndYJ, Griffo205, Jejevan, Dipa Won, Choi Hyun Gi, AyuClouds69, Nee-chan CassieBigeast,

SimVir, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Kid, Guest, Zheyra Sky, MinHyunni318, rara, KeyYourHeart, NoonaRyeo, asdfghjyj, rly jae kyu,

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora.

.

.

.

Pair : Yunho/Jaejoong. Yunho/Ahra

Genre : Romance, Drama.

disclaimer : TVXQ/JYJ dan tokoh lainnya bukan milik author.

Warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk

A/n : saya juga pengen bikin YH galau disini, tapi... dang! saya buntu dan ga bisa bikin konflik lagi, atau ngebuat sekuel *nangis*

ohya, yang senyumnya hilang di balik pintu itu YH, mian bikin bingung.

dan makasih untuk kata-kata semangatnya ^^

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho benar-benar serius sepertinya. Yunho tidak lagi berbicara tentang hubungan serius yang ia inginkan dari Jaejoong walaupun ia sudah resmi bercerai, sementara Jaejoong membiarkan keadaan mengalir begitu saja. Jaejoong berpikir jika memang mereka pantas untuk bersama, keadaan akan memberi mereka kesempatan sekali lagi.

Tanpa Jaejoong tahu, diam-diam Yunho sangat frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Tapi demi Jaejong ia diam saja, dan bersikap sebagai sahabat yang baik.

"Awwww,,, Jaejoong-ssi benar-benar menawan." Seru Yoochun sambil melihat satu persatu hasil foto Jaejoong. Dengan bantuan Yunho, Yoochun akhirnya bisa menjadikan Jaejoong model untuk produk mereka.

"Berhenti memujanya seperti itu." Geram Yunho, kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia juga sedang melihat hasil foto, tapi ia kesal. Karena sekarang keindahan Jaejoong akan dilihat banyak orang.

Satu foto akhirnya membuat kerutan kening Yunho menghilang, berganti dengan tatapan lembut. Jaejoong terlihat sangat indah di sana, dalam balutan kemeja putih dan tertidur di atas hamparan rumput, ia terlihat seperti gambaran seorang malaikat.

"Kau juga setuju bukan, Jaejoong-ssi itu sangat indah." Ucap Yoochun membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. "Wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan, tapi juga bisa kita sebut cantik, tapi kedua kata itu justru sama-sama tidak terdengar tepat untuknya." Gumam Yoochun kagum melihat garis wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat hampir sempurna.

Yunho, walaupun terlihat setuju, tapi juga kesal. "Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya, kan?" Tanya Yunho curiga.

"Ehehehe." Yoochun tertawa garing.

"Yah!" Bentak Yunho membuat Yoochun benar-benar tertawa.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebut kekasihmu." Ucap Yoochun meyakinkan.

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Keluh Yunho.

Yoochun hanya bisa menepuk pundak Yunho penuh simpati.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pernah beberapa kali menjadi model untuk Changmin dan ia cukup terkenal karena itu, tapi ia tidak menyangkan setelah menuruti permintaan Yoochun dan Yunho ia menjadi lebih terkenal. Ia bahkan harus mengenakan masker dan kacamata untuk menyamar jika ia keluar rumah.

Seperti saat ini.

Dengan wajah bosan dan terlihat sedikit pasrah Jaejoong duduk menunggu kedatangan Changmin di Kafe langganan mereka.

Changmin yang sudah seminggu ini pindah ke apartement barunya memang jarang sekali bertemu Jaejoong, ia memang sedang sangat sibuk saat ini. Karena itu saat dihubungi dan di ajak bertemu, Jaejoong langsung mengiyakan dengan penuh semangat. Sayang sekali moodnya sedikit rusak karena sempat di kejar-kejar fans dadakannya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Changmin yang baru saja datang. Pemuda itu tampak lebih segar dengan potongan rambutnya yang lebih pendek.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Aniya, bukan apa-apa."Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu Changmin-ah."

"Baru seminggu yang lalu kita bertemu hyung." Sahut Changmin cuek. Pemuda itu menarik cangkir minuman Jaejoong dan menyeruputnya tanpa ijin.

"Kau bisa pesan yang baru." Tegur Jaejoong menatap cangkirnya yang kini berpindah tangan.

"Bagaimana kabar keluarga Jung?" Tanya Changmin mengabaikan rengekan Jaejoong barusan.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tidak menanyakan ku?"

Changmin hanya menggumam tanpa menjawab. Lagipula Jaejoong tidak benar-benar bertanya, ia hanya basa-basi. Jaejoong sangat tahu bagaimana Changmin mengenalnya dengan baik. Dan Changmin tahu kapan pemuda bermata indah itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan tersenyum melihat Changmin lebih memilih menyesap minumannya dibanding menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi tadi. Jaejoong melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela kafe. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Seorang Ibu dan anak perempuannya yang manis. Remaja yang baru pulang dari sekolah. Sepasang anak laki-laki cilik yang berlari sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sepasang bocah cilik. Jaejoong mengekori keduanya dengan matanya hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Dalam pikirannya, Jaejoong teringat bocah berpipi tembem dengan mata sipit dan gigi gingsulnya yang membuat bocah itu tampak menggemaskan. Bocah nakal yang sering berkelahi karena Jaejoong-nya di ganggu. Bocah yang selalu menggenggam tangannya tiap kali keduanya pulang dan pergi sekolah.

"Kau mengingat Yunho-mu lagi." Ucap Changmin membuyarkan ingatan masa kecil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak sedang mengingatnya." Kilahnya rapi.

"Bohong. Kau memiliki ekspresi tersendiri tiap kali teringat masa kecilnya bersama Yunho." Ucap Changmin telak.

"Ekspresi apa memangnya?" Tanya Jaejoong merona.

Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tahu juga bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Kalau memang merindukannya mengapa tidak kembali bersama saja?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "itu hanya masa lalu, sekarang sudah berbeda lagi."

"Walaupun berbeda tapi kau masih menginginkannya." Sahut Changmin. "Tapi kau hanya takut kembali terluka." Tebak Changmin.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut. Apa yang Changmin katakan memang benar. "Aku hanya takut terluka Changmin-ah. Siapa yang bisa menjamin ia tidak akan berubah pikiran lagi."

"Kau masih tidak yakin pada perasaan Yunho?"

"Aku yakin pada perasaannya, tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana perasaannya nanti, ia mungkin berubah lagi." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya."

Changmin memandangi Jaejoong dengan intens. Ia ingin sekali Jaejoong membuka sedikit hatinya dan membiarkan pikirannya terpengaruhi untuk menerima Yunho lagi. Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana Yunho tulus pada Jaejoong. Ia yakin pria itu sudah dewasa dan tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

.

.

.

Tatapan Yunho tidak terbaca saat menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya itu. Changmin dan Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Jung.

Keduanya terlibat obrolan ringan sebelum melihat Yunho menghampiri mereka dan mulai menyambut pemuda bermata tajam itu dengan cara masing-masing.

"Hai Yunho." Sapa Jaejoong tersenyum. Sementara Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Yunho membalas sapaan Jaejoong dan tersenyum. Ia kini berdiri di samping Changmin dan berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, sebaiknya aku langsung pulang. Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan." Ucap Changmin memberitahu.

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mampir." Gumamnya kecewa. "Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali mampirlah, ne?"

Changmin mengangguk meyakinkan. Dan mengejutkan Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ia mendekat dan mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang, Hyung." Ucapnya.

"Ah, N-ne, hati-hati!" Sahut Jaejoong gagap. Belum pernah Changmin bertingkah seintim ini, terlebih lagi ia melakukannya didepan Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian Changmin dengan wajah yang masih terkejut.

"Dia menciummu." Ucap Yunho mengembalikan Jaejoong kedunia nyata. Ekspresi Yunho terlihat datar, tapi matanya berkilat kesal.

"Eh?"

"Dia menciummu!" Alis Yunho mengkerut kesal.

"Aku tahu dia menciumku!" Sahut Jaejoong bingung kenapa Yunho mengulang kata-katanya.

"Kenapa dia menciummu?"

"Eh? Ah, itu kan hal biasa di antara sahabat!" Jawab Jaejoong asal. Padahal Changmin dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah berbagi ciuman sekalipun walaupun sekedar di pipi.

Jaejoong yang baru sadar bahwa Yunho terlihat cemburu akhirnya menjawab asal saja untuk mengurangi kekesalannya.

Alis Yunho semakin mendekat satu sama lain karena kesal. Namun dengan cepat ekspresi itu berganti dengan senyum nakal. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari bibir Yunho menempel dengan mesra dan lebih lama di pipinya.

"Ciuman dari sahabat." Ucapnya cepat-cepat sebelum Jaejoong sempat marah atau kesal.

Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong di depan pintu. Wajah Jaejoong merah entah karena malu atau marah, tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali mengurung diri diruang kerjanya, melukis apa yang sedang ingin ia lukis. Tapi kali ini ia hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada ilham.

"Tidak ada ide?" Tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Jaejoong menoleh dan rasa kagetnya menjadi dua kali lipat karena wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau? Kenapa bisa masuk? Aku kan sudah mengunci pintu." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau sepertinya tidak mengunci pintu, Jae." Sahut Yunho dan dengan santainya mengelilingi ruangan itu untuk melihat hasil karya Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar bisa melukis dengan sangat indah.

Jaejoong hanya membiarkan Yunho setelah itu. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin mengusir pria itu dari sana.

"Hey, berikan lukisan ini padaku." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk satu lukisan yang terletak rapi di pojok.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan melihat lukisan mana yang Yunho inginkan. "Kau suka? Waeyo?" Tanyanya melirik lukisan yang ia lukis baru-baru ini. Hanya lukisan sederhana, payung hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan. Lukisan yang suram menurut Jaejoong, dengan suasana hujan dan tanah yang basah. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia melukis hal ini.

"Lukisan ini membuatku teringat sesuatu." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan yang seolah teringat akan satu kenangan. Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang selalu memayunginya ketika hujan, setelah Jaejoong tidak ada ia hanya seorang diri dalam satu payung. Ia bahkan tidak berbagi payung dengan Ahra

Jaejoong memeringkan kepalanya. "Sesuatu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Yunho tertawa kikuk setelahnya. "Hahaha, bukan apa-apa!" Sahutnya. "Lukisan ini untukku saja." Putusnya sesuka hati.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan ragu. "Baiklah, untukmu saja." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum. Lagipula inni bukan pertama kalinya Yunho seenaknya mengambil hasil karya Jaejoong. Sejak kecil Yunho sudah seperti itu.

"Hey, Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Yunho lagi tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah besok malam kau menemaniku?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada berharap.

"Menemani apa?"

"Temani aku merayakan ulang tahunku." Jawab Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sedih. 'Kau melupakannya, Jae?' Bisik Yunho dalam hati.

Mata Jaejoong melebar mendengar jawaban Yunho. Ia mengaku tidak pernah melupakan Yunho tapi bagaimana bisa ia melupakan ulangtahun pria itu. Jaejoong memutar ingatannya, dan ia sadar ia memang tidak pernah lagi merayakan ulangtahun Yunho setelah 3 tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya bahkan dua tahun saat-saat setelah ia di campakkan Yunho ia selalu setia merayakannya walau sendirian.

"Ah, Yun, Aku…, maaf karena melupakan hari ulangtahunmu." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya dengan malu.

Yunho menggeleng kepalanya. "Gwencana. 5 tahun waktu yang cukup lama, wajar jika kau lupa, Jae." Bisik Yunho pengertian, tanganya mengelus pelan rambut Jaejoong.

'Kau salah Yun, Aku tidak pernah melupakannya, aku hanya terbiasa tidak lagi merayakannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.' Sahut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa menemaniku?" Tanya Yunho lagi, tersenyum.

"Umm! Tentu!" Jawab Jaejoong langsung, seolah ingin membayar sedikit kesalahannya itu.

"Gomao, Jae. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam, di depan pintu kamarmu." Yunho tertawa kecil saat mengucapkan kalimatnya itu.

"Ne." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut sambil mengantar Yunho keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Yunho boleh senang ketika ia membayangkan akan merayakan ulangtahunnya lagi hanya dengan Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho lupa terkadang apa yang ia rencanakan tidak selalu terwujud, seperti hari ini.

Ia berdiri dengan pakaian terbaik dan dandanan terbaik di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Dengan wajah kecewa.

"Mian, Yun. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

Itu yang Jaejoong katakan ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho. Kekecewaannya nampak jelas.

Sementara Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berani melihat wajah Yunho. ia tidak pernah bisa melihat wajah kecewa Yunho.

"Jaejoong, aku bertanya padamu." Tegur Yunho saat Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa menjawab.

Jaejoong semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan menjawab dengan pelan. "Aku berjanji untuk menemani Changmin malam ini."

Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dadanya seperti terbakar. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Jae."

"Tapi aku juga sudah berjanji pada Changmin. Jauh sebelum aku berjanji padamu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu tidak seharusnya kau berjanji seperti itu padaku." Yunho terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Aku pikir aku bisa melanggar janjiku pada Changmin kali ini, tapi maaf, Yun. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

Yunho menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan kecewa. Tapi kemudian ia berusaha tersenyum. "Gwencana Jae, pergilah." Bisik pemuda itu akhirnya sambil menepuk lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap punggung Yunho yang perlahan menjauh darinya dengan menyesal. "Mian Yunho-ah." Bisiknya.

3 tahun yang lalu, tepat pada hari ini, Changmin dan Jaejoong kehilangan sahabat terbaik mereka, tapi kehilangan yang Jaejoong rasakan tidak sebesar yang Changmin rasakan.

Karena sahabat mereka tidak lain adalah orangtua Changmin. Pasangan eksentrik yang entah mengapa malah melahirkan Changmin yang hampir tanpa ekspresi.

Pada hari ini, tiap tahunnya Changmin akan mengurung diri di kamarnya sambil menatap foto Kedua orangtuanya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi makamnya.

Jaejoonglah yang duduk bersama Changmin dan menjadi tempat pemuda itu bersandar, dan ia berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Changmin tiap hari peringatan kematian orangtua Changmin.

Jaejoong sudah menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia samapaikan pada Changmin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menemani Changmin tahun ini tanpa membuat Changmin merasa di tinggalkan.

Tapi, saat Changmin menghubunginya bahwa ia akan mengunjungi makam Jiyool untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia butuh Jaejoong di sampingnya. Maka Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak permintaan itu.

Jaejoong tahu pasti betapa berat bagi Changmin untuk menerima kematian orangtuanya apa lagi jika harus melihat makam mereka.

.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi itu berdiri mematung di depan makam kedua orangtuanya. Seperti biasa ekspresinya begitu datar, bahkan ia seperti tidak merasakan apapun.

Disampingnya Jaejoong berdiri dengan mata yang merah karena ingin menangis. Teringat kedua orangtua Changmin yang begitu menyayanginya, seolah Jaejoong adalah putra sulung mereka dan Changmin adalah si bungsu.

"Hyung. Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa menangis? Padahal rasanya begitu sesak di sini." Tanya Changmin, tangannya menyentuh dada.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab, ia sendiri sampai sekarang tidak mengerti mengapa Changmin terkadang sangat sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Umma dan Appa akan berpikir aku tidak sedih kehilangan mereka."

Jaejoong menyentuh lengan Changmin dan mengusapnya pelan. "Tidak Changmin-ah, mereka mengenalmu dengan baik. Mereka akan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari mereka."

Changmin berlutut didepan makam dan berusaha tersenyum, senyum yang tipis. "Didunia ini aku hanya punya kau dan mereka, sekarang hanya Hyung yang tersisa untukku."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Changmin-ah." Bisik Jaejoong ikut berlutut di samping Changmin.

Changmin menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum lembut padanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa itu artinya kau akan menikah denganku?"

"E, Eh?" Seru Jaejoong tersontak ucapan mendadak dari Changmin.

Changmin memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. "Hyung menikahlah denganku." Bisiknya tegas.

Jaejoong yang seketika terdiam semakin melebar matanya saat tanpa aba-aba Changmin menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

Ciuman yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik, ciuman yang tidak memberi rasa apapun bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahkan tidak membalas ciuman itu. "Changmin-ah." Bisik Jaejoong masih shock.

"Hyung bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan? Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku. Selamanya tetap disisiku." Lanjut Changmin yang sekarang menjaga jarak antara dia dan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong yang bulat menyipit sendu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya an terlihat bingung. "Changmin-ah, aku tidak tahu."

"Wae? Apa karena Jung Yunho? bukankah Hyung bilang tidak akan kembali padanya, mengapa memikirkannya lagi." Serang Changmin beruntun.

"Tapi perasaanku-"

"Kalau ini tentang perasaan," potong Changmin cepat. "Kenapa tidak kembali saja padanya?"

Melihat Jaejoong hanya diam membuat Changmin sedikit emosi, walaupun hanya tampak di kilatan matanya saja.

"Kau takut Yunho meninggalkanmu lagi? Kau takut Yunho ragu? Kau takut merasa sakit lagi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tiap kali Changmin bertanya.

"Tapi kau selalu menginginkannya."Simpul Changmin. "Kau selalu menginginkannya tapi kau takut Hyung."

Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap Changmin, memohonnya untuk berhenti menguak semua yang ia rasakan.

"Hyung ." Keluh Changmin pelan. "kalau kau terluka karena tidak bersamanya dan takut terluka jika bersamanya, lebih baik kau bersamanya!"

Jaejoong memandang Changmin bingung. Terkadang perkataan Changmin sulit ia mnegerti.

"Setidaknya jika bersama kembali, ada peluang kau bahagia bersamanya, tapi jika tidak kembali bersama peluang itu kosong. Lagipula Yunho yang sekarang sudah lebih dewasa, ia akan berusaha tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Changmin-ah, mengapa kau bicara seperti ini? Bukankah kau ingin melamarku?" Jaejoong tidak bisa tidak merasa heran.

Ujung bibir Changmin terangkat. "Aniya, aku hanya ingin memancingmu. Aku bahkan harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menciummu." Ucapnya. "Hyung, kau seperti kakak untukku. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan Incest."

Seandainya situasinya tidak seperti ini, Jaejoong pasti sudah menghajar Changmin karena membuatnya ketakutan tadi. Ya, ia takut jika sahabat yang ia anggap adik memiliki perasaan lain padanya. Hal itu bisa membuat hubungan mereka menjadi canggung.

Jika bisa Changmin ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini. Tapi ia hanya tersenyyum tipis dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk berdiri. "Sana, pergilah!" Usirnya. "Bukankah hari ini ulangtahunnya? Pulang dan temani dia merayakannya."

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Dan pikirkan kata-kataku tadi hyung, arraso?"

Jaejoong menangguk cepat dan melempar senyum sebelum perlahan meninggalkan Pemakaman itu.

.

.

.

Yunho selama ia mengenal Jaejoong, ia selalu merayakan semua ulangtahunnya hanya dengan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak ingin merayakannya besar-besaran atau bahkan bersama orangtuanya. Lalu saat Jaejoong pergi ia sama sekali tidak merayakannya lagi. Bahkan saat ia bersama Ahra, Yunho seolah melupakan hari lahirnya sendiri. Ia terbiasa merayakannya bersama Jaejoong, dan saat Jaejoong tak ada ia lupa merayakannya.

Ia pikir, setelah sekian tahun Jaejoong tidak ada disampingnya, tahun ini ia bisa kembali merayakan hari lahirnya bersama Jaejoong. Yunho tidak berharap banyak. Cukup Jaejoong menemaninya saja. Karena tanpa ia sadari Jaejoong memang menjadi pusat kehidupannya yang sempat hilang.

Tapi disinilah dia sekarang. Sendirian di kamarnya, merayakan hari lahirnya di kamarnya yang gelap dan terasa kosong.

"Menyedihkan." Bisik Yunho, berbaring di ranjang besarnya masih dengan pakaian lengkap yang tadi ia kenakan. "Kim Jaejoong, kau berbohong padaku."

'Kau bilang aku yang terpenting, tapi sepertinya tidak lagi.' Pikir Yunho dalam hati.

DRRT DRRRT

Yunho melirik ponselnya dengan tidak tertarik dan tanpa melihat identitas penelpon ia langsung mengangkatnya begitu saja.

"Yoboseyo?" Gumamnya malas.

"Yunho." Sapa penelpon yang tidak lain adalah Ahra. "Saengil Chukkae." Lanjut Ahra tanpa menunggu reaksi Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ahra selama ini tidak pernah lupa mengucapkan kalimat itu, walaupun gadis itu tahu Yunho tidak akan merayakan ulangtahunnya sama sekali. "Gomao Ahra."Bisik Yunho akhirnya.

"Hm."

"Ahra, boleh aku bicara dengan Yuri?" Tanya Yunho. Sejak bercerai dengan Ahra, hak asuh Yuri jatuh ketangan Ahra. Yunho sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena ia masih bisa bertemu dengan putrinya itu kapanpun ia mau.

"Ah, mian Yun, ia baru saja tertidur." Jawab Ahra menyesal. "Tapi, besok aku akan mengantarnya padamu."

"Gomao." Sahut Yunho. Keduanya tampak canggung.

"Ahra. Mianhae." Bisik Yunho. ia tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa ia meminta maaf, karena Ahra pasti mengerti dengan baik. Maaf karena sempat memanfaatkannya, maaf karena meninggalkannya, dan maaf karena tidak pernah mencintainya.

Untuk sebentar Yunho tidak mendengar Ahra menyahut. Ia sempat berfikir Ahra mungkin masih menyimpan dendam padanya.

"Aniya, Yunho. harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Tepatnya pada Jaejoong." Sahut Ahra, suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena mengejarmu seperti dulu. Aku tidak menyesal pernah memperjuangkan perasaanku. Tapi aku menyesal karena melakukan hal yang membuat Jaejoong tersakiti seperti itu."

"Jaejoong pasti memaafkanmu, seperti ia memaafkanku. Tapi aku tidak yakin ia akan mempercayaiku lagi." Bisik Yunho menghela nafas.

"Aku berharap ia mau kembali padamu, Yun." Harap Ahra tulus. "Aku juga berharap bertemu seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku seperti cara kalian saling mencintai."

Yunho ingin tertawa. Tapi ia keluar malah terdengar seperti ringisan. "Kami bukan contoh yang baik Ahra."

"Begitukah?! Baiklah, aku akan mencari contoh yang lain saja." Gurau wanita itu.

Keduanya bicara beberapa saat sebelum Ahra memutuskan sambungan dengan ucapan selamat malam, ia juga berjanji untuk menemui Jaejoong dan meminta maaf secara langsung pada pemuda itu.

Yunho melempar _Iphone_nya dengan asal di atas ranjang dan berdirik menuju jendela kamarnya. Tirainya terbuka dan Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas taman belakang ia Jaejoong dan Ibunya rawat dengan baik.

Sewaktu kecil ia terbiasa mengintip Jaejoong yang sibuk melukis disana. Dan kebiasaan itu tidak berubah. Terkadang Jaejoong akan duduk di atas hamparan rumput di halaman belakang yang luas untuk melukis, atau berkebun, terkadang pemuda itu hanya bersantai dan melamun disana. Yunho akan berdiri di posisi yang sama dan menatap pemuda itu dari jendela kamarnya, sebelum ia turun dan bergabung bersama Jaejoong.

Berdiri di sana, ia tiba-tiba merasa merindukan sesuatu.

"Jika aku tidak menolakmu lima tahun yang lalu, apa sekarang aku akan hidup dengan bahagia denganmu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho. Tanpa ia sadari ia mengeluarkan pikirannya lewat kata-kata yang jelas.

'Jung Yunho kau bodoh sekali, tentu saja kau akan sangat bahagia.' Pikir Yunho, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku bisa membahagiakanmu jika ada kesempatan kedua lagi?"

Tanya Yunho, tatapan matanya suram seketika.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencari tahu jawabannya?" Tanya seseorang yang sekarang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung yang kokoh itu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, tidak bergerak. Ia ingin menikmati pelukan itu. "Yun, kau harus membahagiakanku. Kau mau berjanji?" Tanya seseorang itu lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji kau akan selalu bahagia, tapi aku berjanji untuk sebisa mengkin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu agar kau merasa bahagia." Jawab Yunho.

"Itu sudah cukup untukku." Pelukan di pinggang Yunho mengerat, seolah berkata bahwa ia percaya pada janji Yunho. "Itu sudah sangat cukup, Yunho-ah."

Mata Yunho yang terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka, matanya melebar dan dengan takut-takut ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan meletakkannya di atas tangan kurus yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Merasakan jemari yang hangat dan nyata itu, Yunho langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu dan berbalik menatap seseorang yang ia sangka khayalan.

"Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong heran melihat ekspresi kaget Yunho.

"Kau nyata Jae?" Pekik Yunho sambil mencengkram kedua lengan Jaejoong tanpa menyakiti pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

"Jadi kau bukan khayalanku? Yang barusan tadi bukan imajinasiku?" Tanya Yunho meyakinkan.

Jaejoong terkikik mendengarnya. "Kau pikir kau sedang berkhayal?! Pabo Namja!" Ejek Jaejoong.

"Yah!" Tegur Yunho tidak terima.

"Aku sungguhan Yunho, dan yang aku katakan tadi juga nyata." Ucap Jaejoong agi. Tersenyum meyakinkan,

Tapi Yunho menatapnya dengan ragu. Mungkinkan pria itu sungguh tidak percaya Jaejoong akan kembali padanya?.

"Aku ingin kembali padamu, Yun. Aku ingin memberi kita kesempatan kedua."

Setelah itu Yunho tidak memerlukan kata-kata lagi dari Jaejoong. Ia meraih tubuh pemuda itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Begitu erat dan hangat, itu yang Jaejoong rasakan saat lengan Yunho melingkar di tubuhnya.

Deru nafas Yunho yang tidak teratur terdengar jelas di telinga Jaejoong. Pemuda itu seperti menahan tangis.

Jaejoong tersenyum lega. Ia tidak menyangka dengan menerima Yunho kembali, ia bisa merasa selega dan setenang ini. Senyum lebar tanpa ia sadari muncul di wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis!" Ucap Jaejoong menggoda Yunho.

"Aku tidak menangis." Bantah Yunho, menyembunyikan wajahnya di helaian rambut Jaejoong. Pelukannya semakin erat.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengar. Ia tahu Yunho tidak menangis, tapi ia yakin mata pria itu pasti memerah.

"Jae?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for give us one more chance." Bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pelukan pria itu. "Hm. Jaga janjimu, Yun." Pintanya.

"Tentu." Sahut Yunho tegas. "Aku tidak akan membuat kesempatan ini jadi sia-sia."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan berusaha, Yun."

.

.

.

END.

Gomapta karena udah baca FF ini hingga akhir. Jujur, kesalahan saya karena sempat ninggalin FF ini selama kurang lebih sebulan, jadinya kehilangan feel untuk FF ini, semua ide berasa buyar untuk ngelanjutin. Tapi, saya tahu sekali, hal paling menyebalkan adalah ketika kita ngebaca FF dan FF itu discontinued, jadi kuusahain sampai ini. jadi ga heran kalau ada yg ngerasa ini ngecewain. Mian ^^;


End file.
